DEATH ZONE
by Alaska66
Summary: Les mugiwaras tentent de traverser la plus périlleuse des zones de GrandLine, ultime étape avant le One Piece... Malheureusement, c'est aussi le lieu de vie de l'être le plus craint de tous les pirates...
1. Chapter 1

"**Death Zone**"

Dans GrandLine, il existe un océan particulier que l'on nomme Death Zone.

La mer y est toujours dangereusement agité, les îles sont toutes plus terrifiantes les une que les autres.

La Death Zone fut le lieu de nombreuses et impitoyables batailles entre les plus grand pirates.

Le fond de l'océan en est recouvert d'épaves, des perdant, comme des gagnants..

Des brigands, condamnés à survivre dans cette mer, s'attaquent toujours aux nouveaux navires.

Condamnés, car dans la mer se trouvant à la sortie de la Death Zone, réside le plus mythique

et gigantesque Rois des Mers de ce monde, crains par tous les pirates et navigateurs:

_Höruuck_

Le légendaire Dragon des Mers argenté, aux écailles plus dur que l'acier,

au regard aussi pétrifiant qu'un démon.

Si grand, que quand il se dresse devant un navire,

on aurait l'impression que sa tête touche le ciel...

* * *

_TADAAAA!_

_Voila une petite intro pour vous donner une toute petite idée de cette prochaine fic._

_J'ai vraiment en tête tout ce qui se passer, et ça va vraiment ressembler à un vrai épisode de One Piece!_

_Enfin je veux dire, se sera vraiment dans le même esprit!_

_Il y aura juste peut être un lemon, suivant l'avis des lecteurs ;)_

En espérant que vous serez nombreux à la lire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Ne vous fier pas au résumé un peu bidon ;)

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine! Le premier chapitre sera publié dans le mois de juin!

Byyye!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Et voici pour vous le chapitre 1!**_

_**Je vous laisse déguster de suite!

* * *

  
**_

**¤ Chapitre 1 ¤**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur GrandLine. L'air du petit matin était extrêmement frai, le ciel particulièrement beau, sans aucun nuage.

Nero, allongé devant la porte de la cuisine, dressa l'oreille. Un bruit de pas trainant sur la pelouse du navire se faisait entendre. Le chien à double face leva la tête. Monkey D. Luffy était le premier levé, et marchait sur le navire, sans trop savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Le grand chien beige se redressa et s'assit, sans quitter la porte de la cuisine. Le pirate le regarda un instant, en gardant ses distances. S'il était levé à cette heure-ci, s'est qu'il avait horriblement faim. Et s'il gardait soigneusement ses distances, c'est qu'il savait que Nero, sur ordre de Tïa, et sur demande de Sanji, gardait la porte d'entrée de la cuisine contre lui. Et le chien aux yeux verrons était un redoutable gardien.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille soupira. Il entendit un mastiquement et tourna brusquement la tête. Le bruit venait du box de Dragon.

Il marcha vers lui et ce dernier leva brusquement la tête, de la paille plein la bouche.

- C'est bon ? je peux goûter j'ai vraiment la dalle !

Sans attendre, il prit une poignée de foin et la mit dans sa bouche. Il mâcha un moment et dit :

- ….avec un peu de viande ça passerait….

Dragon souffla bruyamment en grattant le sol. Le jeune garçon lui ouvrit la porte et fit demi-tour.

Et là, il eut enfin le bonheur d'apercevoir Tïa, qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- TÏAAAAAAAAA !

Le jeune garçon étendit ses bras et attrapa la rambarde pour bondir devant la jeune fille.

- TÏA TÏA TÏA ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te voir !

- Euh …moi aussi…fit-elle, mal réveillée.

- Je peux rentrer dans la cuisine ?, demanda t-il tout sourire.

- ….d'accord...

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de prés par Luffy et Nero.

La petite blonde surveilla le jeune garçon qui se servait dans le frigo, et elle s'assit à table avec un verre de lait.

- Luffy, tu te rappelles de ce qu'elle a dit Nami hier ?

- Hein sur quoi ?

- De notre destination

- Ouais on va rentrer dans la DASZONE !

- …non, la Death Zone.

- Ouais c'est pareil.

- Ça me dit absolument rien, faudrait qu'on en reparle aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas sur quoi on va tomber.

- Et alors ? t'as peur ?

- Non non ! C'est que …je ne sais pas…

- Mange ! et tu sauras !

La jeune fille se mit à rire. Décidément ce luffy…

Instinctivement, elle se mit à jouer avec la magnifique bague qu'elle portait avec le bout de son pouce.

Elle la contempla un instant, quand l'entrée de Sanji la sortit de sa torpeur.

- Bonjour ma petite reine !

Il s'approcha et déposa un délicat baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, avant de lancer un regard assassin sur son capitaine.

- Luffy, j'espère que t'as pas vidé tout le frigo !

- Nan ! prchoumis !, dit-il la bouche pleine.

- ….

En peu de temps, l'équipage fut presque au complet. Un seul bémol, le bretteur manquait à l'appel.

Tïa dût aller le réveiller.

Elle se dirigea donc vers leur chambre. Cela faisait quelques jours que Franky et Usopp avaient fini de leur aménager une chambre, pas très loin de celle des garçons. Fini les nuits dans la tour de vigie !

Elle rentra dans la chambre encore plongée dans le noir. Elle grimpa doucement sur le lit, passant sa main le long du dos musclé du bretteur jusqu'à sa nuque, et se pencha pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Debout ! Il ne manque plus que toi.

Pour toute réponse, le bretteur grogna et tourna la tête. Agacée par la réponse, elle frappa le bretteur sur le haut de la tête, se leva et ouvrit brusquement les volets. L'entrée subite de la lumière ne déragea en aucun cas le bretteur, par contre Tïa se sentit mal tout à coup, et recula pour s'assoir sur le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro finit par se redresser, pour voir pourquoi la petite blonde ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention.

Il la vit assise au bord du lit, regardant le vide. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua doucement contre lui, déposant un baiser chaleureux sur sa joue.

- Tu te décides à te lever ?

- Oui, dit-il en souriant, madame la grincheuse.

La jeune fille détourna le regard, mais le bretteur ramena aussitôt son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je me change et j'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les mugiwaras étaient réunis dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Tïa ne perdit pas un instant pour questionner Nami.

- Dis-moi, tu as dit qu'on aller traverser quoi ?

- La Death Zone. Passage obligé de GrandLine. Je veux dire, on ne peut que passer par la.

- C'est quoi ce nom sans déconner ! grinça Usopp

- C'est vrai qu'il y a plus accueillant…, tremblota Chopper.

- Ça à l'air supra cool ! s'écria Luffy.

- Ça m'aurait étonné que tu ne dises pas ça…, blémit Sanji.

- Bon et elle à quoi de particulier cette zone ? demanda Franky.

- Robin-chan , vous savez quelques choses ? fit Brook.

- Oui, c'est la pire zone qui soit de tout GrandLine, répondit-elle.

- La mer y est particulièrement vicieuse je dirais, ajouta la navigatrice.

- Sans parler des navires de brigands qui s'attaquent même aux pirates.

- Et des îles qui n'y sont absolument pas accueillantes.

- …mais dis donc c'est fun tous ça…, lâcha Tïa.

- On va vraiment trop s'éclater ! lança Luffy.

Il y eut un instant de silence et Robin ajouta :

- Et, il me semble, que dans cette zone, il y a Höruuck.

- Gné ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le capitaine.

- QUOI ! cria Usopp.

Luffy et Tïa également, dévisagèrent l'archéologue.

- Euh, ce nom ne me dit rien...

- Moi non plus ! fit le capitaine.

- Mais Luffy ! Comment tu ne connais pas ça ! s'écria Usopp, mon père m'en parlait tout le temps !

Tïa et Luffy regardèrent tout le monde, chacun faisant une légère grimace. Robin enchaina alors :

- Höruuck, c'est le nom que l'on donne au plus grand Roi des Mers.

- Mince je croyais qu'on les croisait que dans la CalmBelt.., grimaça Tïa.

- Bon et alors ? ça va on sait se défendre ! même contre un Roi des Mers

La rouquine lui tapa le haut du crâne.

- Luffy, tu n'imagines même pas comment il est ce truc ! Il parait que quand il se dresse, sa tête touche les nuages.

- Et ses écailles sont plus dures que l'acier, ajouta Franky.

- GENIAL ! balança le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille, les yeux illuminés.

- …luffy.., s'exaspéra Chopper.

- Enfin bon ! On n'y est pas encore ! De toute façon on n'a pas le choix il faut passer par la pour arriver au One Piece ! lança Sanji.

- Et d'ailleurs, c'est quand qu'on rentre dans la Death Zone ? demanda Brook.

- Bientôt, je pense, fit Nami. Aujourd'hui ou demain.

La discussion se poursuivit, et lacé d'entendre ses camarades, le bretteur se leva pour sortir de la cuisine.

Il poussa la porte et s'arrêta un instant, contemplant le ciel.

- Je peux savoir quelle heure il est ?

- 10h

- …faut m'expliquer pourquoi il fait nuit…

Presque aussitôt, tout l'équipage sortit de la cuisine.

- Il ne fait pas nuit, dit Nami, le ciel est terriblement chargé de nuages…

Effectivement, Il y avait tellement de nuages, que le ciel en était noir. L'électricité se ressentait dans l'air. Une tempête torride se préparait.

La navigatrice en déduit qu'ils étaient arrivé dans la Death Zone plus tôt que prévu.

Dragon se dépêcha de filer dans son box, tandis que Tïa tentait d'enfermer Nero dans la cuisine.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot si le vent se lève brusquement tu vas passer par dessus bord !

Elle le poussa violement avant de claquer la porte et de la fermer à clé. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle se sentit défaillir et dû se retenir à la poigné de la porte. Elle se sentait, tout d'un coup, très fatiguée…

Elle se reprit, secoua la tête et repartit.

Le vent se leva brusquement, et droit devant eux, les pirates virent des formes se dresser dans le brouillard.

- C'est quoi c'est quoi ? s'écria Usopp.

- Des rochers ! des rochers ! s'exclama Luffy. wAAAAAAAAAAAOUU ils sont pointus !

Nami se précipita aux côtés de Franky, qui tenait la barre, pour le guider.

- Accrochez vous !

Ni une ni deux, Zoro attrapa solidement Tïa par la taille et se cramponna à la rambarde de l'escalier, ainsi que Sanji et Robin.

Luffy resta sur la figure de proue, et Brook, Chopper et Usopp s'étaient accrochés au mât.

Franky mena le bateau à travers les rochers, sous les directives de Nami. Le côté tribord du navire toucha un récif et tout le monde fut secoué.

- Bordel ! grogna le cyborg.

- Continu comme ça ! fit Nami.

Le courant entre les rochers était extrêmement fort et maintenir le Thousand Sunny dans ce courant était très difficile.

Très vite, les rochers se firent moins nombreux.

- Je crois que c'est bon, dis la rouquine.

- regardez tous ! cria Luffy.

L'équipage entier, à l'exception du cyborg, se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau.

- C'est énorme ça vous trouvez pas ? ria t-il en pointa son doigt en avant.

Nami cria de stupeur.

A une centaine de mètres devant eux, un gigantesque tourbillon s'était formé.

- BARRE A BABORD !cria la rouquine !

- Je peux pas ! Le courant est trop fort !

Un tremblement se fit ressentir, si fort, que tout le monde finit à terre.

- C'était quoi ça ? s'inquiéta Tïa.

- Je-je crois que ça viens du centre du tourb...

Le pauvre petit renne ne put finir sa phrase.

Un terrifiant jet de gaz et de poussières brulantes furent projetés du centre du tourbillon et monta jusqu'au ciel.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MAIS C'EST QUOI ? paniquèrent Usopp, Brook et Chopper.

- J'en suis sûre, nous sommes bien entrés dans la death zone. C'est la première étape.

* * *

_**Taaada! ça commence vite! Je sais... **_

_**ça se calmera un peu le chapitre d'après, mais un peu ;)**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plait!**_

_**Rendez vous dans quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre!**_

_**Bye :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Désolée, j'ai eu un peu de retard à cause du boulot!**

**Voici pour vous le second chapitre!**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ;)**

* * *

**_¤ Chapitre 2 ¤_**

Le thousand sunny fonçait directement vers le tourbillon, et le jet de gaz brulant se dissipait légèrement.

- Nami ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? cria Usopp.

La rouquine réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle prit la barre et ordonna à Franky de préparer le cola, le coup de Burst allait être nécessaire.

- Sortez les voiles ! cria la navigatrice.

Zoro, Sanji Luffy et Usopp s'exécutèrent.

La rouquine manœuvra de façon à ce que le bateau aille directement vers le centre du tourbillon.

- Nami ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! se terrifia le petit renne au nez bleu.

- Si on se laisse emporter par le courant on n'en sortira pas ! Il faut passer par-dessus !

- Et le jet de gaz ? fit Tïa, puis c'est quoi d'abord ?

- C'est un volcan, répondit Robin, accrochée à la rambarde.

- UN VOLCAN ?

A ce moment, la secousse provoquée par le volcan fut violente, et Tïa et Brook finirent à terre. S'en suivit une énorme vague qui passa par-dessus la rambarde et emporta les deux pirates allongés par-dessus bord.

Robin croisa ses bras et fit apparaitre une dizaine d'autres mains et attrapa de justesse Brook, qui saisit à son tour Tïa.

Zoro vit la scène et se précipita vers eux, au moment ou une autre vague passa par-dessus la rambarde. Il saisit une corde fixée au mât et continua de se diriger vers la rambarde. L'archéologue, sous l'effet de l'eau de mer, lâcha prise.

Le bretteur eut tout juste le temps d'attraper le squelette. Malheureusement, ce dernier, assommé par la vague, lâcha la petite blonde.

- TÏA ! cria l'escrimeur.

La jeune fille eut juste le temps de siffler le plus fort possible, avant de finir à l'eau.

Nami entendit une des fenêtres de la cuisine se briser et Nero apparut en courant. Ni une ni deux, il sauta la rambarde et finit dans les vagues.

Zoro sauta lui aussi, restant accroché à la corde, pour pouvoir les remonter.

Tïa s'agrippa au grand chien beige, qui mit toute sa volonté pour tenter de nager vers le bretteur, qui tentait de se rapprocher d'eux.

Mais l'écart entre eux ne fit que s'agrandir.

- LUFFY ! MAIS AIDE-MOI !

Il s'est pris une vague sur la tête ! cria Sanji, il est complètement KO !

A cet instant, un autre tremblement se fit sentir.

Zoro tourna la tête à nouveau vers les naufragés et fut surpris de les voir se rapprocher en vitesse.

Pris dans une vague, Tïa et Nero furent projetés contre le flanc du bateau.

Dans l'agitation, Zoro réussit à attraper Tïa de son bras droit, et il la serra aussitôt fort contre lui.

La jeune fille, à moitié assommée, tenait fermement Nero dans ses bras.

Sanji, sur le pont, saisit la même corde que le bretteur et essaya de les remonter.

Une énorme vague passa sur le bateau, par l'autre flanc. Le cuistot eut toutes les peines du monde à tenir encore debout sans lâcher ses camarades.

Il eut la très désagréable surprise de voir Luffy, inconscient à cause de cette magistral « claque » d'eau de mer, se faire emporter et passer à côté de lui.

Sanji du prendre la corde d'une main et attraper le bras de son capitaine de l'autre.

Malheureusement, le bras de se dernier continua de se détendre et son corps passa par-dessus bord.

En bas, Zoro vit la scène.

- Oh merde !

Tïa leva doucement la tête et vit son capitaine tomber à l'eau.

- Nero attrape ! Allez mon chien attrape !

Nero se débattit pour saisir Luffy par le t-shirt. Tïa saisit le chapeau de paille et le serra contre Nero aussitôt.

Mais le tissus craqua et resta dans les dents du chien à double face.

- Attrape j'ai dit !

Le grand chien beige plongea sa tête en avant et saisit sèchement Luffy par l'épaule, enfonçant ses crocs dans la chair, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse emporter par le courant.

- Maniez-vous le train les gars ! cria Nami.

Usopp, qui s'était occupé de Brook, porta main forte à Sanji pour remonter leurs compagnons. Une fois les pieds sur le plancher, Tïa ne lâcha pas Nero et Zoro, les portant tout les deux, se dirigea vers le mât pour s'y accrocher.

Sanji saisit Robin et Luffy et le rejoint, tandis qu'Usopp embarque Chopper et Brook dans le box de Dragon, qui était apparemment celui qui vivait le mieux cette traverser.

- FRANKY ! VAS-Y !

Le Cyborg venait de mettre la dernière bouteille de Cola et la commande du Coup de Burst fut actionné.

Le bateau fut propulsé violement dans les airs. Tout le monde fut sacrément secoué.

Le navire n'avait pas tout à fait fini de traverser le tourbillon, qu'au centre, le volcan se remit en colère.

Il se mit à gronder terriblement, et se fut une énorme éruption, cette fois-ci de lave, qui s'en échappa.

On pu entendre le plus terrible des cris de frayeur de la rouquine, qui, accrochée à la barre, vit l'éruption passer non loin.

D'ailleurs, la chaleur fut telle, qu'elle dû cacher son visage dans ses bras.

De suite après, le navire entama sa descente, qui fut vertigineuse.

Le choc fut encore plus violent à l'atterrissage.

Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire, car le courant commencer déjà à les emporter à nouveau vers le centre.

Sentant que par chance, le vent était avec eux, la navigatrice se mit à crier à l'équipage.

- TOUTES VOILES DEHORS ! GROUILLEZ VOUS !

Les garçons s'exécutèrent. Zoro voulu relâcher Tïa mais dés qu'il desserra son étreinte, il la sentit tomber.

- Eh Tïa, tu…Tïa ?

La jeune fille ne répondait plus. Il comprit alors qu'elle s'était évanouie.

- Merde, merde !

Le bretteur ne put cependant pas la lâcher, ni appeler Chopper à l'aide.

Sanji et Franky, qui était revenu des caves, descendirent les voiles, et aux commandes de la rouquine,

Le Thousand Sunny réussit à sortir du tourbillon.

- Chopper ! Eh Chopper ! ressaisit toi un peu et viens m'aider ! grogna le bretteur alors que le petit renne au nez bleu tituber sur le pont à cause de la douche à l'eau de mer qu'il venait de se prendre.

- J'a...j'arrive.

Il secoua la tête et vient près de Tïa qui, toujours évanouit, restait agrippée férocement aux grand chien beige.

Il réussit néanmoins à la réveiller.

- Tïa, ça va ?

- Oui je…pourquoi il y a du sang partout ?

Ses compagnons baissèrent les yeux et virent effectivement du sang sur le plancher.

Chopper sursauta quand il regarda Nero, la gueule en sang, et à côté, un Luffy qui se réveillait doucement, l'épaule mordu jusqu'à l'os.

- Ah mais il s'est passé quoi !, paniqua le petit renne.

- Ro ben il l'a juste amoché un petit peu.., fit la petite blonde.

- Un petit peu ouais !

La jeune fille déposa le chapeau de paille qu'elle tenait depuis tout à l'heure ave Nero sur la tête du brun et Chopper l'emmena à l'infirmerie pour désinfecter et panser ses plais et Tïa, refusant les soins du renne, nettoya les babines de son chien.

Le calme revint peu à peu sur le navire. Le tourbillon était passé et dans le ciel, les nuages s'écartaient.

Nami, prudente, resta tout de même prés de la barre, avec Sanji.

Zoro s'assit à côté de Tïa, toujours avec Nero.

- Tu te sens bien ? Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir allez à l'infirmerie avec Chopper ?

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais tu ne t'évanoui jamais…

- Mais enfin ! Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi !

- Mais…si quand même...

- Arrête de dire des conneries.

Le bretteur se tût. Le ton que prenait la jeune fille le perturbait, il n'avait pas l'habitude de la sentir si énervée.

Il la regarda s'occuper de son chien un moment, et Dragon, étant sorti de son box, vint jusqu'à lui, approchant les naseaux de son cou.

Le bretteur, sans lâcher des yeux la jeune fille, leva sa main pour caresser la tête de l'animal.

La voix du sniper le sortit soudain de sa torpeur.

- Eh les gars ! Je vois un navire au loin !

Nami, Sanji, Franky, Zoro et Tïa se dirigèrent à l'avant du bateau. Robin et Brook, encore un peu sonnés, les rejoignirent.

La rouquine mis ses jumelles devant les yeux et observa attentivement.

- Alors ? demanda la petite blonde.

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas la marine en tout cas.

- Son drapeau ? Il y a quoi dessus Nami chérie ?

- Je ne…il n'y a pas de pavillon...

- Des bandits, dit Robin.

- Un peu d'action dans un futur proche peut être ? suggéra Zoro.

- Attendez ! interpela Nami, il y a...deux...trois bateaux. Et apparemment ils nous ont vus.

- Donc oui, on aura un peu d'action dans un futur même très proche ! sourie férocement le bretteur.

Usopp, descendu de la salle de vigie, accouru vers eux.

- Eh les mecs ! On a un problème ! J'ai l'impression que le navire fait voile vers nous !

- Oui, on a vu long nez, rétorqua le cyborg.

- Bon voyons, on fait quoi ? fit le cuisinier.

- On va chercher Luffy !

Ils virent tous Usopp partir en courant en direction de l'infirmerie.

Les pirates soupirèrent, et tous repartit à son poste.

Le bretteur resta à l'avant du Thousand Sunny, pendant que Tïa repartait sur le gazon voir Nero et Dragon.

Il se tourna ensuite et observa les trois navires qui se rapprochaient, un peu trop vite, du Lion de Mers.

Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose brillait à l'avant des navires.

Des bruits sourds résonnèrent.

L'escrimeur se précipita vers le pont du bateau en attendant les sifflements des boulots de canon.

- ATTENTION AUX BO ….

Les attaques lancées atteignirent leur but. La rambarde et le haut du flanc du navire à bâbord partit en éclat…

* * *

**_Finish! ça vous a plu?_**

**_RDV la semaine prochaine :) pour une suite tout aussi mouvementée!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voila pour vous! La suite!_

_Encore assez mouvementé! J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Je vous laisse le découvrir de suite!_

* * *

**¤ Chapitre 3 ¤**

Sous la violence du choc, Zoro avait fini ventre à terre.

Franky arriva en courant vers la rambarde détruite.

- PUTIN DE MERDE ! JE VAIS LES CREVER !

Il couru à l'avant du bateau en passant à côté de Zoro qui se releva et le rejoignit.

Il mit son point en avant, prés à utiliser sa mitraillette.

- Merde…sont un peu loin.

- Attends, laisse les venir encore plus prés, fit Zoro avec un sourire sadique.

Les mugiwaras, enfin tous rétablis, se regroupèrent à l'avant du navire.

- VENEZ PAR ICI QU'ON VOUS BOTTE LE CUL !, cria Luffy, tellement penché en avant qu'Usopp devait le tenir pour ne pas qu'il finisse à l'eau.

- Luffy-san a récupéré bien vite, remarqua Brook.

- Méfiez vous des prochains boulets, dit Nami, ils ne vont pas approcher sans...

Une rafale de boulets fut lancé à ce moment précis.

Luffy utilisa son fameux « fuusen » et repoussa une attaque grâce à son ventre gonflé comme un ballon.

Zoro, à son habitude, trancha, Sanji, dévia les boulets de ses fameux coups de pieds, Franky et Usopp les faisait exploser avant qu'ils ne touchent le navire.

Le petit Chopper dû avaler une Rumble Ball pour prendre sa forme de Guard Point, et ainsi faire rebondir les boulets contre sa fourrure extrêmement volumineuse.

Robin quand à elle, fit éclore une vingtaine de bras pour former un filet de protection sur une parti du navire.

Face à ça, Brook, Nami et Tïa n'avait plus qu'à contempler le spectacle.

Le bretteur suivaient l'avancé des navires. Ils étaient bientôt assez proches pour qu'il leur saute dessus.

Et au moment où il s'apprêtait à le faire, une énorme explosion se fit entendre.

Et la seconde d'après, le premier navire brigand se fit détruire partiellement et couler.

Les mugiwaras aperçurent alors sur leur droite, un imposant vaisseau pirate, deux fois plus grand que le Thousand Sunny, avec comme proue à l'avant, un magnifique Serpent des mers.

- Eh merde..., soupira le bretteur.

- Wa ! T'a vu la taille du navire Usopp ! s'émerveilla le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille

- Hm…imposant celui la…, fit le Cyborg.

Tïa descendit les marches pour retourner vers Dragon et Nero et observa le navire d'ici.

Il était sacrément bien équipé.

Le navire en question s'approcha du Thousand Sunny, alors que les deux navires brigands restant rebroussaient chemin.

Les deux navires pirates furent bientôt côté à côté. A peine fut-il arrêter que Luffy balança ses bras pour agripper la rambarde du bateau, et monter dessus.

Il atterrit sur le plancher et les pirates à bords reculèrent.

- Oy !...vous êtes qui ?

Les pirates autour de lui ne pipèrent mot, et celui qui semblait être le capitaine, un grand brun à la peau mate, avec une grande veste noire sur le dos.

- Euh, c'est qui le monsieur à la grosse veste ?

- Kall, je m'appelle Kall. C'est toi, mugiwara ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

Le pirate s'approcha avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai reconnu ton drapeau. Et j'ai eu vent de tes nouvelles après tes exploits à Enies Lobby, et, Shanks, m'a aussi parler de toi.

- Shanks ? Tu connais Shanks ?

- Oui, mais ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Les autres membres de l'équipage de Luffy restèrent sur le Thousand Sunny un moment, et sans voir leur capitaine arriver, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

- On ne devrait vraiment pas le laisser tout seul.., fit Nami.

- Ben va voir ce qu'il fait, proposa l'escrimeur.

- T'es fou c'est trop haut !

- Je te porte Nami chérie ?

- Non...c'est bon Sanji.

- Bon pendant qu'il blablate je vais réparer les conneries des salauds qu'on a croisés avant !

Le cyborg retourna sur ses pas, mais c'est à ce moment que le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille décida de revenir en sautant sur le plancher devant lui.

- EH ! J'ai croisé un type génial !

- Formidable…, fit Usopp.

- On le suit !

- QUOI ?

Les pirates faillirent finir par terre devant l'innocence du jeune garçon.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser tout seul…, grogna le bretteur.

- Luffy, enfin mais qu'est-ce ta foutu !, ajouta le sniper.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est un ancien pot à Shanks ! On va le suivre jusqu'à la prochaine île !

- En quel honneur débile ? s'énerva la rouquine.

- Luffy, tu crois que c'est sûr ? demanda le petit renne au nez bleu.

- Oui oui allez on y va !

- Mais attends Luffy !

La navigatrice couru après le jeune garçon qui alla prendre lui-même la barre. Les autres, suivirent l'idée de Luffy, sans en être convaincu. Restez plus qu'à être prudent.

Les deux navires firent cap vers une petite île surmonté d'une énorme montagne. Le temps s'était à nouveau couvert, et l'idée de passer à nouveau une tempête sur le bateau ne réjouissait pas les mugiwaras.

Nami, la plus méfiante, était pressée d'y arriver pour voir ses pirates qui les accompagnaient.

Les navires furent très vite amarrés près de la plage de la petite île.

Pour plus de sureté, Franky et Brook restèrent sur le navire avec Usopp, pour finir entre autre de réparer les dégâts subit.

Au loin, les nuages noirs s'approchaient de nouveaux.

Le reste des Mugiwaras descendit sur la plage, et vit l'équipage de Kall débarquer à son tour.

Le grand brun s'approcha de Luffy et se présenta à l'équipage. Puis il demanda quelques informations.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous rentré dans la Death Zone ?

- Aujourd'hui ! fit Luffy.

- Vous ne connaissez donc rien ?

- Et c'est logique, remarqua Nami, le peu de nombre de marins qui passent par ici n'ont pas le temps de décrire cet endroit où de laisser la moindre information…

Zoro, Sanji et Robin observèrent attentivement le reste de l'équipage. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

- Les nuages se font menaçants, fit la rouquine, il vaudrait mieux attendre que la tempête passe avant de se remettre en chemin.

- Vous avez tord. S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'on est souvent plus en danger sur les îles de la Death Zone qu'en mer, du moins, avant la sortie…

- Vous rigolez ? s'énerva Nami, pourquoi avoir voulu amarré ici ?

- Nous devons refaire le plein de nourriture.

- Merci de nous embarquer nous aussi, bravo Luffy…

Pendant leur petite discussion, personne, même pas Zoro, ne s'aperçut que Tïa et Chopper, juché sur le dos de Dragon, s'éloignaient avec Nero dans la forêt qui recouvrait l'île.

Ils galopèrent un moment, en allant droit vers la montagne.

- Tu ne vois toujours pas de plante qui t'intéresse Chopper ?

- ..je...Dragon va trop vite, bégaya le petit renne au nez bleu, un peu secouer.

L'animal repassa au pas. Pendant que le jeune médecin scrutait le sol, Tïa regardait l'impressionnante montagne devant elle.

Chopper la tira très vite de sa torpeur.

- C'est bizarres, ces plantes me disent quelques choses, je les ai déjà vues dans mes livres, mais je ne sais plus à quoi elles correspondent.

- Ça te reviendra ! A moins que tu ne veuilles faire machine arrière ?

- Non, c'est bon continuons.

Nero partit en tête, et ils trottèrent tous ensemble encore un peu plus loin de la plage.

Très vite, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- C'est moi où il fait très chaud ? fit Tïa.

- Regarde !

Le petit renne sauta à terre et traversa un bosquet puis n'alla pas plus loin.

A 20 mètres devant lui, on pouvait voir une coulée noire extrêmement brûlante.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est de la lave Tïa !

- ...explique-moi pourquoi il y a des fleurs sur ta coulée de lave !

En effet, de jolies fleurs rouges, mais aussi et surtout beaucoup d'autres pousses de plantes et d'arbres commençaient déjà à fleurir.

- Je m'en rappelle ! Ces plantes sont des plantes volcaniques !

- …c'est pour ça que ça pousse dans une coulée de lave ?

- Oui

Chopper leva la tête et remarqua beaucoup d'autres coulées de lave un peu plus loin.

- Et vu la chaleur que dégage ces coulées, elles ont été produite récemment...

- Récemment tu dis ?

Soudain, le sol se mit à tremblait. Les deux pirates tombèrent au sol. Ils levèrent la tête et virent le ciel terriblement noir.

Dragon hennissait d'inquiétude et Nero aboyait en direction de la montagne.

Ils virent de la fumée s'en échapper. Tïa attrapa le jeune médecin par les bois et l'entraina sur le dos du grand cheval bai.

- FAUT PAS RESTER LA ! C'EST UN VOLCAN !

Le cheval démarra comme une furie et une énorme explosion se produisit. Des jets de lave fusaient du volcan.

La jeune fille talonna sévèrement Dragon qui galopa à en perdre haleine, Nero courant à côté.

Le petit renne au nez bleu s'accrochait à la jeune pirate en fermant les yeux. Il osa les ouvrir et regardait derrière lui.

Le spectacle qu'il vu le pétrifia. Des roches volcaniques tombaient tout autour d'eux.

Dans la panique, Chopper lâcha prise et tomba violement au sol, et perdit connaissance.

- CHOPPER !

Nero pila sec et récupéra le petit renne entre ses mâchoires. Il bondit ensuite sur la croupe de Dragon qui repartit aussitôt.

Tïa prit Chopper dans ses bras et regarda au loin.

Il aperçut les deux navires au loin. La distance restant entre eux et leurs camarades, mais les jets de lave commençaient à les rattraper.

* * *

_Et voila pour aujourd'hui! J'espère n'avoir rien oublié!_

_Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine =)_

_Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

**hey! Et voila pour vous le chapitre 4 avec un peu de retard!**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir immédiatement ! J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**¤ Chapitre 4 ¤**

Sur la plage, les mugiwaras et les pirates de Kall virent les jets de lave qui allaient leur tomber dessus.

- OH BORDEL !, balança Luffy, admiratif comme toujours, devant le volcan en éruption.

- ON SE REPLIT ! cria Kall qui fit demi-tour avec sa troupe !

- LUFFY ! lança Nami en attrapa le jeune garçon.

La rouquine entraina Luffy en direction du navire tandis que Zoro courait en sens inverse.

Sanji l'attrapa par le bras.

- Où tu vas tête d'algues ! Le bateau c'est par là bas.

- Lâche-moi ! Tïa est parti vers le volcan.

De surprise, le cuistot lâcha prise.

Le bretteur s'élança de nouveau puis s'arrêta. Devant lui, le grand cheval bai arrivait au galop.

Il aperçut dessus, Tïa et Nero, tenant le pauvre petit Chopper.

- Ya un problème avec chopper, fit le bretteur.

- ….yen a un beaucoup plus gros qui arrive !

Sanji pointa du doigt une énorme roche en fusion projeté par le volcan, et qui aller atterrir sur eux.

- TÏA !

La roche tomba derrière eux, les projetant tous violemment sur la plage.

La petite blonde eut la bonne chance d'atterrir dans les bras du bretteur. Dragon roula au sol, et le pauvre petit Chopper, qui avait échappé à la prise de Tïa, en avait fait tout autant. Nero tomba, lui, sur le cuistot.

- Grouillez vous !

Ils coururent vers le Thousand Sunny qui avait déjà affalé les voiles.

Luffy, sur la rampe, était prés à les attraper, quand il vit une pluie de roches volcaniques prés à leur tomber dessus.

Le jeune garçon, les poings et dents serrés, balança une rafale de coups, tandis que l'archéologue se chargea de faire monter le reste de l'équipage sur le navire.

Le navire s'éloigna de l'île, et bientôt, ils furent en sécurité.

Les pirates purent la voir se faire ravager par le volcan.

- C'est de la folie ! fit Usopp, il ne restera plus rien ici !

- Non, répondit Tïa essoufflée, ici la vie renait de ses cendres.

- KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA CA BRULE ! cria Luffy, les poings en sang.

- Waaa Luffy- San ! Repoussez des pierres brûlantes à mains nues ! Quel exploit ! admira Brook.

- Mais non ! rigola la rouquine en tapotant sur l'épaule du brun, il fait ça tout les jours !

Ils regardèrent l'île sous la lave, avec une certaine admiration devant la force de la nature.

Sanji s'occupa de Chopper, toujours évanouit.

Dragon et Nero, trempés, se secouèrent, arrosant tout le monde.

- Ah merci ! fit Luffy, soulagé de ses brûlures.

- Bon, et maintenant ? demanda Tïa.

- Ben on suit Kall !

- Luffy ! s'énerva Nami, yen a marre !

- Il a l'air de savoir où il va !

- Ah oui dis donc on l'avait bien remarqué…, remarqua le sniper.

- Mais non on craint rien !

- Je me demande ce que nous réserve la prochaine étape, fit Robin.

- La prochaine fois, on va éviter de se séparer…, lâche le bretteur en lançant un regard lourd sur la petite blonde qui détourna aussitôt la tête, prenant un air innocent.

- C'est décider ! On le suit ! fit Luffy.

- Je sens que le navire va encore en prendre un sacré coup…, persifla le cyborg.

Chacun retourna à son poste. La tranquilité avait retrouvé sa place sur le navire pour quelques heures.

Le bretteur, à l'avant du bateau à côté de Luffy, observait l'impressionnant navire de Kall, tout en levant des altères.

Au bout d'un moment, Il les posa, et partit à la recherche de Tïa. Il tourna un moment sans la trouver.

Il revint vers Luffy et prit ses altères pour aller les reposer dans la salle de vigie.

Il ouvrit la porte, et découvrit la petite blonde endormie sur le canapé. Il soupira, déposa ses altères et alla s'assoir prés de la jeune fille.

Il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. La jeune fille sursauta au contact de sa main.

- Tu va bien ?, fit Zoro.

- Oui, désolée, je suis venu me poser j'avais mal au crâne...

Elle s'étira, et se redressa un petit peu pour s'installer dans les bras réconfortant de l'épéiste.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien en se moment, tu devrais aller voir Chopper.

- Tss ! Pour l'instant Chopper se remet tout doucement de ce qu'on a vécu tout à l'heure. C'est lui qui aurait bien besoin de voir un médecin aujourd'hui.

Zoro allait répliquer, quand tout à coup le bateau pencha à bâbord.

Le bretteur et la petite blonde tombèrent du canapé violemment.

L'escrimeur se redressa au dessus de Tïa.

- Ça va ?

- Oui oui...

Il se releva et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. Mais une autre secousse les remit à terre.

Zoro s'accrocha au canapé et releva la tête. Il vit par la fenêtre un ouragan, sur la mer, se dirigeant vers eux.

- Eh merde !

Il attrapa Tïa par la taille et descendit sans explications.

Dehors, c'était la débandade.

- Tous à son poste ! cria Nami.

- Oui mai son fait quoi ? lança Usopp, si on affale les voiles on n'avancera jamais et si on les maintient, le vent va nous rapprocher de cette merde !

Sanji arriva en courant, ayant laissé Chopper dans l'infirmerie.

Il vit le navire de Kall dans la même situation qu'eux. Ils avaient affalés les voiles et sur chaque flanc des rames mécaniques avaient été sorti.

- Eh ! pourquoi on n'a pas ça Franky !

- Parce que nous on a le coup de Burst !

- Sauf qu'on a plus de cola, fit le bretteur.

La distance entre l'ouragan et le Thousand Sunny était de plus en plus courte. Et pas moyen de s'en échapper.

Nami se retourna vers le cyborg et le bretteur.

- Débarrassez-moi de ça les gars !

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et grimpèrent sur la rambarde.

Franky mit un poing en avant et le bretteur sortit ses trois katanas de leurs fourreaux.

- Santuryu…

Il plaça ses sabres sur le côté puis des derrières lui.

- Hyakuhachi Pound Hou !

- Coup de vent !

Les deux attaques à distances furent lancé contre l'ouragan.

L'impact fut violent, et l'ouragan se scinda en deux avant de littéralement exploser.

La rafale de vent qui s'en suivit fut si violente, que les deux navires faillirent se retourner.

Tous les pirates finirent à terre. Le pauvre Dragon roula sur le gazon avant de finir par percuter les escaliers.

Nero, toutes griffes dehors, était sous la rambarde des escaliers.

Le calme revint peu à peu et les pirates se relevèrent.

- POUA ! ce fut énormissime ! lança Luffy. Je me demande comment Zoro et Franky n'ont pas fini à l'eau...

A ces mots, Tïa se précipita vers la rambarde où les deux pirates avant lancés l'attaque, et les retrouva accrochés à celle-ci, à deux doigts de finir dans la mer.

- Ils ont failli, Luffy, dit-elle en les aidant à se relever.

Le petit Chopper sortit de la salle de l'infirmerie, un peu endormie, venant à peine de reprendre conscience.

- Comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver sur le bateau….j'ai loupé quoi les gars ?

- Rien, rien du tout, rigola l'archéologue en le prenant dans ses bras.

Luffy tourna la tête vers le navire de Kall. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour eux.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le jeune coq.

- On les suit jusqu'à la prochaine île !

- Mais enfin t'as fini avec eux ! brailla le sniper.

- Ils ont besoin de recharger leur navire mais pas nous ! fit Nami, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous mettre dans une situation dangereuse pour eux !

- Mais on a plus de Cola !

- Luffy faut aller sur une île habité pour ça ! Je suis sûre qu'elles ne le sont pas ici.

- Mais certains arbres fruitiers sauvages produisent des graines de Cola…

- Ben voila ! lança Luffy heureux !

- ROBIN ! râla tout l'équipage, alors que la jeune femme sourit.

Les mugiwaras sortirent les voiles et le Thousand Sunny suivit le Navire de Kall pendant trois longs jours. Trois longs jours où s'enchainèrent tourbillons, ouragan et tempêtes.

Et enfin, la prochaine île fut en vue.

Quand tous les pirates purent mettre pieds à terre, se fut le soulagement.

- AAh ! Que j'en avais marre ! pleurnicha Nami. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil pendant 3 jours !

- Comme tout le monde, répliqua le bretteur.

- Restons vigilant, fit l'archéologue, c'est très dangereux ici aussi.

Les pirates se regroupèrent sur la plage avant de marcher vers la forêt.

Usopp leva les yeux vers une montagne qui ressemblait beaucoup à un volcan.

- J'aime pas ça du tout, partagea t-il à Chopper.

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille s'approcha de Kall pour le questionner.

- Dit, tu cherches le One Piece toi aussi ?

- C'est le but de tous les pirates ! Mais ce n'est pas mon but premier.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Le Höruuck.

Le pirate expliqua au jeune brun le pourquoi il s'était aventuré dans la plus dangereuse des Zones de GrandLine, pour capturer le mythique Dragon Argentée.

Tïa marcha en retrait du groupe. Elle laissa Dragon et Nero filaient en tête avec Luffy.

Elle observa les alentours, le paysage était magnifique. Cette verdure, cette mer turquoise, ce beau temps…enfin ! Les trois jours de tempête l'avait épuisé.

Son regard se posa sur le bretteur, qui s'était torse nu à cause de la chaleur. Une furieuse envie de s'éclipser en sa compagnie la prit et elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui prendre la main.

- …Tïa c'est pas le moment ! lui chuchota-il alors qu'elle l'entrainait le plus discrètement possible vers la forêt.

Malgré le fait qu'il s'était juré qu'il ne fallait pas se séparer du reste du groupe, il fila doux et la suivit.

Après quelques pas dans la forêt, la jeune fille lâcha la main du bretteur et se retourna.

Oubliant complètement ce qu'il avait en tête, l'escrimeur se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille.

Celle-ci répondit à son furieux baiser et mit ses bras autour de son cou.

Puis tout à coup, le bretteur se ravisa.

- Attends non, on ne devrait pas se séparer des autres…

La jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et reprit aussitôt ses lèvres. Zoro ne put que suivre son mouvement. Mais la encore, après ce second baiser, il s'arrêta plus inquiet, sentant quelque chose.

- Tïa att...

Il sentit une violente douleur dans la nuque et lâcha la jeune fille. En quelques secondes, il finit au sol, et Tïa vit trois fléchettes profondément planter dans sa nuque.

Tïa voulu crier, mais de puissantes mains l'attrapèrent par les bras et une fut posé brusquement sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

* * *

**Et voila! ça vous a plu? Je vais essayer de me dépécher pour poster la suite dimanche!**

**A la prochaine!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey! Et voila pour vous avec un peu de retard le chapitre 5**

**De l'action de l'action et encore de l'action!**

**Je vous laisse découvrir de suite!**

**Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

  
**

¤ **Chapitre 5** ¤

Les mugiwaras et les pirates de Kall s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, sans prendre garde que Tïa et Zoro avaient disparu.

Nero et Dragon étaient bien trop occupés à suivre le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille pour s'en rendre compte.

Ce dernier était en grande discussion avec Kall.

- Et donc tu ne cherches pas le One Piece ?

- Si, mais je veux avant tout capturer le Dragon argenté.

- ...mais ça t'avancera à quoi de la capturer ?

- C'est le plus grand des rois des mers, se serait un privilège !

- Ça te donnerai pas le titre de roi des pirates….de toute façon je tiens à l'être. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux capturer cette bestiole elle t'a rien fait.

- Déjà qu'il faut la vaincre pour pouvoir sortir d'ici, ajouta Nami qui avait suivi la discussion, je vois mal quelqu'un essayer de la capturer.

- Mon fruit du démon va m'aider, je pense, fit Kall très confiant.

- Ah ! t'en a un ? moi je suis un...

- Homme élastique, je sais, Shanks me l'a raconté.

- Et donc, c'est quoi le votre fit Nami.

- L'évanouissement.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous montre.

Il tendit la main vers la rouquine, mais le jeune cuistot des mugiwaras, à l'affut du moindre danger contre la belle Robin et la charmante Nami, contra son bras de son genou.

- Pas touche mon gars, essaye sur quelqu'un d'autre, grogna t-il.

Le grand pirate brun sourit.

Il retira son bras, et attrapa de sa main la jambe du blond.

Sanji sursauta, puis tomba raide au sol.

- Sanji-kun !, fit la navigatrice.

Aussitôt les mugiwaras se rapprochèrent de leur compagnon, avec un air moins sympathique.

- C'est quoi cette connerie qu'est-ce tu lui as fait ! persifla le cyborg face à Kall.

- Eh longue veste ! fit Luffy d'un ton complètement décalé, il a quoi la ?

- Il est évanouit, fit le jeune médecin qui s'était précipité vers le cuistot au sol.

Kall se mit à sourire. Il se pencha vers Sanji et posa sa main droite sur son torse.

Au bout de quelque secondes, le jeune coq ouvrit les yeux, un peu dans les vapes.

- ..mais…Quesque je…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kall et tout lui revint.

- Enfoiré…

C'est avec un regard noir que le jeune blondinet se releva, à deux doigt de frapper le pirate en face de lui. Mais son capitaine réagit, prenant un ton plus sérieux.

- Attend Sanji.

Il se tourna vers Kall.

- Je n'apprécie pas qu'on prenne mes nakama pour des cobayes. Ne le refait plus.

- Désolé, mais il fallait bien que je vous montre.

- Vous compter vraiment causer l'évanouissement du plus grand roi des mers, fit Robin, je suis sceptique. Nous n'avons pas idée de la taille qu'il fait.

- Je le ferais, je le sais.

Sur ce, les pirates se remirent en marche, l'ambiance étant plus tendu. Luffy avait arrêté de sourire. L'idée que l'on transforme le plus grand des reptiles marins en trophée ne lui plaisait pas…

A l'arrière, Usopp et Brook, un peu à la traine, sentirent en même temps de violentes piqures à la nuque. Ils tombèrent dans le silence le plus totale, dans un buisson, où ils disparurent.

Ce n'est que des centaines de mètres plus loin, que Chopper, voulant parler à Usopp, eut la frayeur de voir..qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

- LUFFY !

- Quoi ?

- Ya plus Usopp !

- Comment ça il n'y a plus Usopp, fit Sanji.

- Je te dis qu'il n'est plus avec nous !

- Il s'est perdu ? proposa le capitaine.

- Non, attend, s'inquiéta Sanji, Tïa non plus ne nous suit pas.

- Zoro et Brook non plus, fit Robin. Je doute qu'ils soient tous perdu.

- Mais sont où ? fit Nami.

- Dis donc Nero ! ta maîtresse t'aurais pas oublié de la surveiller ! grogna Sanji. J'aurais du le faire...

L'animal redressa les oreilles, et au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna en rond, se demandant pourquoi elle n'était plus là.

Dragon lui, pensant plus à brouter toute les 5 minutes, n'avait rien vu.

- Quoi ils se seraient fait attaquer ? ou enlever ? dis le cyborg.

- Non, j'aurais senti quelque chose ou quelqu'un ! assura le petit renne.

- CAPITAINE !

Ils se retournèrent. Un des pirates de Kall se précipita vers son capitaine.

- Il manque Jack ! Et kaizu !

- C'est quoi cette bonne blague, fit Kall.

Un buisson fut traversé et tout le monde se retourna.

- Ya quelqu'un ! Cria Luffy en balança ses bras en avant.

Ses mains pénétrèrent dans l'arbuste, mais le « aie » que l'on entendit sortit de la bouche du capitaine.

Il ramena ses mains, et tout le monde put voir quatre fléchettes plantées sur ses mains.

- Eh ! mais c'est qu…

Le capitaine tomba raide au sol.

- Eh Luffy !

Tout à coup on entendu un grondement sourd. De dernière un autre fourré venait de sortir un homme couvert de boue, et Nero avait saisi ses mains entre les dents.

- C'est qui ce gars ! lança Nami accroupit aux côtés de Luffy.

Un second personnage, lui aussi recouvert de boue, se mit à découvert pour lancer des fléchettes dans la direction des pirates.

Tout le monde se jeta à terre pour les esquiver.

- Putain de merde !

Fou de rage, Sanji se releva et sauta vers les deux indigènes pour les aplatir à coup de pied. Plus rapide que le jeune coq, l'un des deux réussit à lancer une fléchette contre lui, tandis que l'autre tentait de se débarrasser du grand chien beige à double face.

Sans être stoppé dans son saut, Sanji mit à terre l'indigène, mais sous l'effet du narcoleptique dans la flèche, il tomba à genoux.

Nero n'avait toujours pas lâché le premier indigène, et une vingtaine d'autres sortirent des arbres pour les attaquer.

- C'EST QUOI CETTE INVASION ! cria Chopper.

Les pirates de Kall sortirent les armes et les mugiwaras se préparèrent au combat.

Un des indigènes sauta sur l'encolure de Dragon et voulu lui tordre la tête. L'animal secoua la tête violement et se cabra de toute sa hauteur, envoyant l'indigène par-dessus les arbres.

Il en sortait de partout, et que faire face à une rafale de fléchettes empoisonnées…

Zoro sortit tout doucement de son brouillard. Il avait un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit d'abord des bruits de chaines, et des paroles. Une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, tout était flou autour de lui. Mais il remarqua vite qu'il était dans une espèce de grotte. Sa sentait la forge.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous chez des forgerons ? »

Sa vue revint peu à peu, et son regard se posa sur de longues chaines, qui semblaient être accrochées au plafond. Sauf que quand le bretteur leva les yeux, il crut comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond.

« Putain merde, pourquoi je suis là, on dirait que je suis dans leur foutu volcan qu'on a vu tout à l'heure…Tïa ! »

Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune fille accroché à un solide piquet.

Pas très loin d'elle, les chaines semblaient être enroulés. Elles semblaient assez longues. C'était sûrement par là qu'ils avaient amené. Mais par qui ?

Un bruit de parole finit par répondre à ce qu'il pensait. Il vit des indigènes recouvert de boue, accrocher Brook et Usopp, endormi, au mur comme lui.

Ces mêmes indigènes passèrent en suite devant lui pour remonter par les chaines.

Le bretteur n'avait pas la force de parler.

Il regarda la jeune fille évanouit devant lui, couverte de bleues. Elle avait dû sacrement se battre, et elle avait perdu.

L'escrimeur s'en voulu d'avoir était aussi imprudent.

- Tïa, Tïa ! Tïa, répond moi ! cracha t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête, et Zoro sursauta quand il vit ses yeux, d'habitude magnifiquement vert, recouvert d'un voile grisâtre.

- Tïa ! Tu me vois ?

- De moins en moins.

- Tu te sens bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- Je sais pas. ..j'ai du avaler quelque chose, un truc dégoutant. Je crois que c'est ça qui me fait perdre la vue.

Le bretteur serra les dents. Il tenta de briser les chaines qui le retenaient. Sans résultats, sa force n'était pas revenue.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais nous libérer.

- Je n'irais pas bien loin comme ça, Zoro…

L'escrimeur chercha ses katanas. Il les vit par terre, un peu plus loin.

A coté d'eux, Usopp et Brook commençaient à émerger.

Soudain, le sol trembla.

« Le volcan ! Il va se réveiller ? Maintenant ? C'est quoi cette connerie »

Un bout de roche du sol s'affaissa. Le sol était en train de tomber. Lui, Usopp et Brook étaient accrochés aux parois de la grotte. Tïa, elle, était accroché à un poteau, planté dans le sol.

- Je suis désolée Zoro, c'est ma faute…

- Tais-toi, je t'ai dit que j'allais nous sortir de là !

- Je n'aurais pas dû t'entrainer avec moi…

- Tïa !

Le jeune garçon força autant qu'il put pour briser ses chaines, mais rien n'y fait.

Le sol se fit de plus en plus instable. Tïa ne voyait désormais plus rien. Elle leva la tête en direction du bretteur. Elle entendit le sol craquer sous ses pieds.

- Je suis désolée...

Le sol s'affaissa lourdement.

- TÏA !

Le bretteur vit la petite blonde s'enfoncer dans le sol, puis tomber.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Zoro dégonda ses chaines plantés profondément dans la roche et partit en courant. Il saisit un katana d'une main et une chaine de l'autre, puis plongea dans le trou qui s'était formé dans le sol sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Dans sa chute, il rattrapa de justesse la petite blonde et en trois coups de sabre, brisa ses liens avant que la chaine qu'il tenait ne se tende.

Tïa, en pleure, avait la tête contre le torse du bretteur, et se dernier regardait, encore sous le choc, les roches et le poteau auquel la jeune fille était accrochée la seconde d'avant, tomber dans la lave, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas.

* * *

**Finish! j'espère que ça vous a plus!**

**A dans une semaine pour la suite!**

**By!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Voici pour vous le chapitre 6!**

**Une petite révalation dans ce chapitre! Je vous laisse découvrir!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

¤ **Chapitre 6** ¤

Zoro releva la tête. Ils avaient fait une chute d'au moins 50 mètres avant de pouvoir rattraper Tïa. Tout s'était pourtant passer si vite.

Du bras droit il tenait solidement la chaine en fer qui les maintenait dans les airs, au dessus de la lave, et de sa main gauche, il tenait son katana, et enlaçait la petite blonde.

Il sentait les doigts de celle-ci serrer fortement son t-shirt. Il baissa la tête pour la regardait. Elle cachait son visage contre lui. Il l'entendit renifler. Elle pleurait.

Il se doutait bien qu'elle devait avoir eu la peur de sa vie, elle avait craqué.

Sans un mot, il passa ses jambes autour de celles de la jeune fille pour la maintenir et la lâcha pour commencer à remonter la chaine.

La remonté fut assez lente. Les parois autour d'eux tremblaient et le bretteur accéléra.

Une fois en haut, il prit Tïa dans ses bras, encore choquée et l'emmena plus en sécurité.

Il la posa sur le sol et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Tïa, tout va bien. Je t'ai dis que j'allais nous sortir de là.

La jeune fille le regarda avec ses grands yeux humides et maintenant entièrement blanc, et il la serra dans ses bras.

Il l'abandonna un instant pour libérer Brook et Usopp, quand l'odeur d'une forge leur monta au nez.

Puis s'en suivit une affreuse odeur de souffre.

- Putain mais c'était qui ces types ! fit Usopp.

- Ils nous ont fait quoi ? enchaine Brook.

- Je ne sais pas, des indigènes, des sauvages, répondit Zoro, mais apparemment bon forgerons, vous avez vu ces chaines…

La chaleur dans la grotte s'amplifia. Derrière eux, Tïa se sentit très mal, et perdu connaissance.

Quand le bretteur se retourna, elle était allongée sur le sol.

- Tïa !

Il se précipita sur elle et la porta dans ses bras.

- Sortons d'ici au plus vite !

Lui et ses compagnons se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Zoro prit en passant ses katanas.

Il tint contre lui la jeune fille et grimpa à la chaine à la force d'un bras et de ses jambes.

L'intérieur du volcan se faisait de plus en plus remuant.

Une fois enfin arrivé à la lumière du jour, ils se précipitèrent vers le bas du volcan.

Zoro tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras qui reprenait difficilement conscience.

Il était accroché à son cou comme on s'accroche à la vie.

Ils détalèrent jusque dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'une bande d'indigène forgerons leur barrèrent la route.

Les trois pirates s'immobilisèrent aussitôt.

- Zoro, sort tes couteaux…, fit Usopp.

- J'ai Tïa dans les bras, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils soient plus rapides que moi.

- On va se faire crever ! cria Brook.

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre. La fumée s'éleva non loin d'eux.

Profitant de l'inattention des indigènes, Zoro dégaina un sabre et lança une attaque. Finissant tous à terres, les assaillants ne virent pas les fuyards courir vers l'endroit de l'explosion.

Zoro en tête, il découvrit bientôt le corps du jeune coq, qui avait cédé au poison de la fléchette, et de son capitaine à terre.

- C'est quoi cette merde !

Il y avait des pirates de Kall, allongés, inertes, au sol eux aussi.

Le bretteur posa Tïa sur le sol.

- Ne bouge pas, reste là.

Il dégaina tous ses katanas. Brook repéra Nami et Chopper à terre, plus loin.

En se dirigeant vers eux, ils découvrirent que le reste de leur nakama était en train de se battre contre des indigènes.

En s'approchant, Usopp vit Dragon, allongé lui aussi, criblé de fléchettes.

- Ils ont été endormis !

- Allons-y !

- T'es sûr ? tu m'as écouté Zoro ?

Le bretteur partit en courant vers leurs amis qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt…et changea sans le savoir de direction.

- ZORO ! cria Usopp ! T'es même pas capable d'aller tout droit !

- Mais non je les suis !

Remit sur le droit chemin, des indigènes leur barrèrent la route à nouveau.

Brook et Zoro lancèrent une attaque avec une rapidité extravagante. Beaucoup d'attaquant tombèrent à terre.

Le bretteur vit Franky qui balancer des attaques en force, mais leurs adversaires étaient redoutablement rapide.

Robin était encore debout à ses côtés, mais elle fut vite touchée et tomba raide sur le sol.

Zoro, Brook et Usopp rejoignirent le dernier mugiwara encore debout.

A côté d'eux, Kall et ses pirates n'étaient plus beaucoup encore debout non plus.

Zoro analysa rapidement la situation. Ce qu'il faillait c'était une attaque à distance, puissante et rapide, pour se débarrasser de tout les assaillants en même temps.

Faisant signe à ses trois compagnons, ils se mirent en cercle, dos à dos et préparèrent leur attaque.

Autour d'eux, les indigènes s'approchèrent tous et étaient sur le point de les recouvrirent de fléchettes.

Chacun des mugiwaras balança, en même temps, leur plus puissante attaque.

L'explosion fut si puissante, que les pirates de Kall finirent eux aussi à terre.

Les assaillants partirent dans les airs et retombèrent s'assommés sur le sol. La fumée avait envahit les lieux.

Zoro et les autres purent constater qu'ils avaient réussit à les vaincre.

Il tourna la tête vers Kall.

- Il faut partir, de suite.

Aussitôt, sur les ordres du second, les évanouit furent récupérés et ramenés le plus vite possible vers le bateau.

Zoro prit Tïa dans ses bras, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Dragon, toujours inerte.

Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait le porter.

« Et Nero ? Merde il est où ? »

Le bretteur siffla. Il vit bientôt arriver le grand chien beige à double face, la gueule en sang.

- Ouf mon beau, t'as réussit à pas te faire piquer...

Il regarda Tïa un instant puis dit au chien.

- Tu vas m'aider mon grand.

Il posa la jeune fille sur le dos du grand chien.

- Aller, file au bateau, mais fait attention.

L'animal remua la queue et trottina en douceur en direction du navire. Tïa, qui se réveillait un peu, serra ses doigts autour du bandana du chien.

Zoro se dirigea vers Dragon et lui caressa la tête. Il n'avait aucune réaction. Il avait reçut une sacré vague de fléchettes.

L'animal était très grand et très lourd, mais le bretteur avait la force nécessaire pour le porter sans difficulté.

Il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le navire et y grimpa. Il vérifia que tout le monde y était et les voiles furent détachées.

Le navire de Kall fut vite opérationnel et ils s'éloignèrent de l'île.

Nami, Robin, Chopper, Luffy et Sanji furent installés dans l'infirmerie. Franky et Usopp leur enlevèrent une à une les fléchettes tandis que Brook s'occupait de Dragon, sous l'œil attentif de Nero.

Zoro emmena Tïa dans leur chambre. Il a la déposa sur le lit et regarda ses yeux qu'elle avait refermé.

Il fallait que d'urgence Chopper se réveille.

Une fois les premiers soins prodigués à tout le monde, le cyborg pris la barre et suivit le navire de Kall, ne sachant où aller.

Cinq bonnes heures passèrent, et Sanji fut le premier à se réveiller.

Quand il se redressa, une douleur atroce lui parcourra tout le corps.

- Aie...merde qu'est-ce que j'ai…

Il vit autour de lui ses nakamas, dans un état similaire, se réveiller tout doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? fit Luffy.

- Bouuu j'ai la tête qui tourne…, gémit Chopper.

- Nami-san ? Robin Chérie ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, coq-san.

- Grrr j'ai mal partout, fit Nami en se levant.

Tout le monde la suivit. Ils se dirigèrent sur la pelouse du Navire et furent surpris par le temps et le vent extrêmement violent qu'il y avait.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine et y trouvèrent Zoro, Usopp et Brook.

- Tiens, vous êtes enfin réveiller !, persifla le bretteur.

- PUTAIN J'AI FAIM ! cria Luffy en se jetant sur le frigo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous ait arrivé ? demanda Nami.

- Les indigènes avaient des flèches empoisonnées, expliqua Brook.

- C'est ça qui a dû vous endormir, continua le sniper.

- Du poison ? Bizarre. Je vais faire une prise de sang à tout le monde pour vérifier si tout va bien, s'inquiéta Chopper.

Le bretteur prit à part le petit renne.

- Ah ce propos, fit il, pourrais tu examiner Tïa maintenant ? Il lui on fait avaler un truc et ses yeux se sont voilés…

- Vraiment ? Amène la de suite à l'infirmerie !

L'escrimeur s'exécuta. Il alla dans sa chambre et porta Tïa dans ses bras.

- C'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je sais, je reconnais ton odeur.

- Elle te plait au moins ? rigola t-il.

- Je ne m'en passerais jamais…, répondit la jeune fille en posant son nez dans le cou de l'épéiste.

Il déposa la jeune fille sur une table à l'infirmerie et Chopper lui demanda de sortir. Ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup d'anxiété.

Tïa était réveillée. Mais le temps que le jeune médecin la soigne, elle s'endormit profondément.

Au bout d'une heure, la faim la réveilla. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour l'obligea à les refermer.

« Ma vue est revenu »

- Chopper ?

- Je suis à côté de toi.

- Comment vont tes yeux ?

- Mieux, j'y vois à nouveau, mais là ils me piquent.

- C'est normal, garde les fermer.

Elle tenta de se lever mais Chopper l'en empêcha. Et lui parla d'une voix assez grave.

- Non, reste allongée, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai un truc de mauvais ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ais fait une prise de sang pour voir si tout aller bien et si tu n'avais pas de poison. Ça m'a révélé quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre…

Tïa fronça les sourcils sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle chercha d'une main la patte du petit renne au nez bleu.

- Chopper enfin, ne me fais pas attendre comme ça !

- Tïa…tu es enceinte.

A ces mots, la jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux.

* * *

**Et voila pour vous!**

**Rdv la semaine prochaine!**

**Bonne semaine!**

**muak**!


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour! et voila pour vous le chapitre 7!

* * *

**¤ Chapitre 7 ¤**

Tïa ouvrit les yeux si grands qu'elle dût les refermer aussitôt, tant la douleur la piqua.

« Enceinte ? »

- Tïa je t'ai dit de garder les yeux fermer ! fit le jeune renne.

Il posa ses sabots froids sur les paupières de la jeune fille. Celle-ci les saisit de ses mains, soudainement angoissée.

- Chopper, tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas de doute Tïa. Pourquoi es tu comme ça ? Ce n'est pas un heureux évènement un enfant ?

Tïa se fit silencieuse. Un heureux évènement ? À son âge ? Dans leur situation ? Elle vivait dans un bateau pirate, le lieu le plus dangereux pour un bébé. Et elle et Zoro n'avaient que 19 ans…

« Zoro ! »

Comment allait-il le prendre ? Comment le futur plus grand épéiste du monde voudrait être papa à son âge ?

La jeune fille se redressa sur son lit, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Dans combien de temps je pourrais ouvrir les yeux ?

- Dans une petite demi-heure. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Zoro ?

- Non surtout pas ! Dis lui que je me repose, et rien d'autre.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire Tïa. Je te laisse.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, anxieux de laisser sa patiente ainsi. Tïa se rallongea et se mit à réfléchir.

Était-elle prête à être maman ? En avait-elle le choix ? Comment allait réagir le bretteur quand elle lui apprendrait la nouvelle ?...

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle entendit la porte s'entrouvrir.

Elle tendit l'oreille et reconnut le bruit des griffes de Nero qui cliquetaient sur le sol.

L'animal sauta sur le lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille posa sa tête contre lui, et tout doucement, s'endormit.

La jeune fille rêva, ou plutôt cauchemarda. Elle se voyait au bord d'une falaise, en face d'elle, le navire des mugiwaras lui tourner le dos.

Il semblait s'éloigner tout doucement. A l'arrière, les membres de l'équipage lui disaient au revoir. Ils la laissaient là ? Tïa se mit à crier, mais rien y fait, ils partaient.

En retrait de l'équipage, Zoro ne faisait aucun signe d'au revoir. Et quand elle cria son nom, il détourna la tête.

Tïa se réveilla en sursaut, prise d'une vague de tristesse immense. Elle prit soin de garder ses yeux fermés, et tenta de se calmer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son calme revint, et elle s'assoupit même un petit peu.

Mais le bruit de la porte de l'infirmerie qui se refermait à clé attira son attention.

Elle sentit Nero descendre du lit mais elle continua de ne pas bouger.

Le plancher craqua sous les pas de quelqu'un qui s'assit ensuite sur le lit.

Une main chaleureuse effleura sa joue.

- Zoro, Chopper t'as permis d'entrer ?

- Bien sûr que non ! rigola t-il.

Il s'allongea contre la jeune fille sous les draps et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je m'inquiétais, je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Si si…

Le bretteur l'embrassa sur le front, puis la joue, et chercha ensuite ses lèvres. Mais la jeune fille le repoussa.

- Zoro je suis fatiguée, fit-elle d'une voix frêle.

Le bretteur se fit silencieux. Il sentait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

- J'ai sentit que Chopper était mal à l'aise quand il ma dit que tout allait bien et que tu dormais. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Mais rien !

- Tïa, dit-il d'une voix sévère.

- Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, tu ne gagnerais pas.

- S'il te plait, se radoucit-il en collant son visage contre le sien.

- …

Tïa ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle avait vraiment trop peur de sa réaction. La main du bretteur, posée sur son épaule, descendit sur sa poitrine, et il sentit le cœur de la jeune fille battre anormalement vite.

- Tïa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est une bonne nouvelle en principe, avoua telle, des larmes coulant de ses yeux encore clos.

Zoro la regarda longuement, attendant la suite. La petite blonde finit par ouvrir ses yeux, toujours humide, et lui dit d'une voix peu assurée :

- Je suis enceinte.

Zoro stoppa tout geste et se redressa.

Tïa, d'abord contente de voir qu'elle n'avait plus mal aux yeux, guetta aussitôt le moindre signe qui pouvait passer sur son visage. Malheureusement elle ne vit aucune expression dans ses yeux terrorisants.

Puis soudain, il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il sourit juste après.

- Quoi ? fit Tïa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, c'est juste que… c'est formidable.

- Formidable ? C'est pas le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit…

- Et pourquoi ?

Tïa se tut un instant. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne cachait pas sa peur.

- Nous…nous sommes jeunes, et pirates. C'est dangereux comme mode de vie pour un enfant…je…tu imagines si...

Le bretteur posa son index sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Je comprends très bien ton inquiétude, mais ça reste tout de même une bonne chose, non ?

- Oui d'accord mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en sortira. Laisse moi juste savourez la nouvelle. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout ça.

La jeune fille sourit en percevant une étincelle dans les yeux du bretteur. Celui-ci posa la main sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Il baissa le regard, puis soulevant le haut de la petite blonde pour déposer un langoureux baiser sur la peau froide et douce de cette dernière.

Ses mains remontèrent tout doucement pour faire glisser le haut par-dessus la tête de Tïa afin de le lui enlever.

Une fois fait, le bretteur promena ses lèvres du vente de la jeune fille en passant par sa poitrine, jusqu'à son cou.

Tïa, qui se laissait faire, se redressa un petit peu pour parler au bretteur.

- Eh Zoro, ne t'acharne pas comme ça, c'est bon je suis déjà enceinte !

L'escrimeur rigola, puis l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils n'avaient pas fait attention, mais dehors le temps tournait à l'orange.

Une pluie brutale s'abattu sur la mer et le ciel fut bientôt aussi noir que la nuit.

Dans la salle à manger, tout les mugiwaras, enfin rétablit, s'étaient réunit.

- Bon, commença Nami, il va falloir…

- MANGER !

- Luffy calme toi, fit Sanji.

- Il falloir se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on va faire. Ok Kall à l'air de savoir où il va, mais on ne va pas se faire embarquer sur chaque île où ils nous arrivent que des merdes !

- Rester à une petite distance des îles nous éviterait quelques petits désagréments, souligna Robin.

- Mouais…moi je trouve que sur l'océan on n'est pas plus en sécurité ! Fit Usopp.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le petit Chopper regardait par la fenêtre.

Il regardait le temps maussade et cherchait du regard le bateau de Kall. Il faisait si sombre qu'il avait du mal à le voir, pourtant il n'était pas très loin.

L'histoire du Dragon argenté lui revient à l'esprit. Luffy lui avait dit que Kall voulait le capturer. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Même si cette bête paraissait effrayante, elle n'était pas un trophée !

Tout à coup, quelque chose percuta le navire qui chavira d'un côté. Le pauvre petit renne au nez bleu roula sur le sol et tout les mugiwaras s'accrochèrent à la table.

- Merde c'était quoi ça ? fit Franky en courant vers l'extérieur.

Tout le monde le suivit, et se dirigèrent vers la pelouse du navire.

Dans l'infirmerie, Zoro et Tïa avaient fini par terre à côté de Nero. L'animal remua même la queue quand il vit sa propriétaire par terre.

- Tïa ça va ?

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas...

Le bretteur prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et alla la déposer sur son lit dans leur chambre.

- Tu restes là tu ne bouges pas !

- Zoro je suis enceinte pas handicapée !

Le bretteur repartit sans l'écouter, en disant au grand chien beige à double face de veiller sur elle.

Il rejoignit très vite ses compagnons sur la pelouse.

- Bon c'est quoi le blême là ?

- Aucune idée, ça ne l'a pas refait ! fit Nami.

- C'est peut être un roi des mers, frémit le sniper.

- Ou tout simplement un rocher qu'on a percuté, sortit Chopper.

- Ça n'aurait pas fait chavirer autant le navire ! lança Franky.

- Fiooooooooooooooooou c'est pas ça ? demanda Luffy, assis sur la rambarde.

Le jeune garçon pointa du doigt un petit tourbillon juste à côté du navire.

Zoro vint à ses côtés en prenant soin de le tenir par le bras, histoire qu'il ne tombe pas à l'eau.

- C'est quoi ce tr…

Aussitôt, un jet surpuissant sortit du centre du tourbillon et percuta le navire qui chavira de l'autre côté.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! scanda Chopper.

- C'est le même genre de tourbillon qu'on a vu à l'entrée de la Death Zone ! remarqua Nami, en plus petit !

- et plus nombreux…, finit le bretteur, en voyant quatre autres tourbillons se former devant eux.

Trois jets fusèrent à l'avant du navire de Kall.

A cause de la puissance des jets, le navire fut stoppé net et repoussé en arrière.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PROBLEME ! cria Usopp.

- Quoi qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? fit Sanji, ….oh merde !

Le Thousand Sunny fonçait tout droit sur des tourbillons et sur le navire de Kall qui venait de faire involontairement marche arrière…


	9. Chapter 9

**¤ Chapitre 8 ¤**

Usopp cria de désespoir en voyant la collision toute proche. Le navire de Kall allait écraser le Thousand Sunny, et les tourbillons devant eux n'allaient pas arranger leurs affaires.

- Luffy ! cria le jeune coq.

Maître de son sang froid, le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille couru à l'avant du navire. Il se jeta devant le Thousand Sunny avant que la collision n'eut lieu.

- Gomu gomu no fuusen !

Il gonfla son ventre tel un énorme ballon et les deux navires rebondirent sur lui puis s'immobilisèrent.

- Bravo Luffy ! lança Chopper rassuré.

- Attention Luffy au...

Les tourbillons qui s'étaient formés sous le capitaine se transformèrent en puissant jet, et Luffy fut envoyé dans les airs.

Le bretteur et le cuisinier se précipitèrent vers l'avant du navire pour récupérer leur capitaine avant qu'il ne tombe à l'eau.

Ils l'attrapèrent par les bras et le balancèrent par-dessus leur tête pour qu'il aille rouler dans la pelouse avec les autres.

- Franky ! Va tenir la barre ! cria Nami en courant vers la proue du Navire.

Le cyborg se mit en place et tout le monde regagna sa place.

Dragon avait depuis le début filait dans son box, et regardait les autres courir dans tout les sens.

Dans sa chambre, Tïa tenait Nero dans ses bras, regardant avec inquiétude par la fenêtre.

Elle faillit plusieurs fois tomber du lit, mais le jeune chien était de garde et l'empêchait de tomber.

Nami à l'avant, Zoro à tribord et Sanji à bâbord, surveillaient les tourbillons et guidaient le Cyborg à la manœuvre, secondé par Usopp et Luffy, encore un peu dans les vapes à cause de l'eau de mer qui avait reçut sur la tête.

Robin, Chopper et Brook étaient dans la salle de vigie pour surveiller le trajet du navire de Kall, qui s'était mis à slalomer autour des dangereux tourbillons

Bientôt la pluie s'abattu sur l'océan, une forte pluie qui n'arrangea pas la situation pour les pirates. Sur le Thousand Sunny, le plancher et la pelouse devinrent vite très glissant.

Nami faillit plusieurs fois finir à l'eau si Robin, du haut de la salle de vigie, ne gardait pas un œil sur elle.

De sa chambre, Tïa vit le temps virer à l'orage et décida d'aller aider ses compagnons.

Elle se leva de son lit, tenant de sa main gauche le bandana du chien à double face au cas où il y aurait une secousse.

Elle sortit en direction de la pelouse et faillit glisser sur le plancher trempé. Nero se mit à aboyer et Zoro tourna la tête.

- Tïa ! Rentre de suite !

La jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et rejoignit Franky, Usopp et Luffy.

Mais ce dernier, voyant son second crier sur la jeune fille de se mettre à l'abri, attrapa Tïa par les épaules avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de sortir un traitre mot.

- Qu'es tu fais là ?

- Ben je viens vous aider !

- Hors de question !

- Luffy !

La jeune blondinette, énervée, voulu repousser son capitaine. Mais ce jeune garçon qui pouvait paraître si faible, avait une force incroyable.

Il fit recula sa nakama jusque dans la cuisine et lui dit avant de fermer la porte :

- C'est pour ton bien !

Il referma la porte et repartit, sans même savoir exactement pourquoi la jeune fille devait rester à l'abris et pas les autres.

Le grand chien beige s'assit devant la porte de la cuisine, toutes griffes dehors, pour tenir au mieux sur le plancher mouillé.

A force de zigzaguer entre les tourbillons, le Thousand Sunny et le navire de Kall réussirent à se sortir de ce cauchemar.

Tout le monde se relâcha un instant, mais Nami les remit vite sur les rails.

- On s'endort pas ! On peut avoir un autre souci d'une minute à l'autre !

- Oui Nami chériiiiiiie !

Tout le monde resta donc sur ses gardes, et Franky, toujours à la barre, manœuvra le navire pour suivre celui de Kall.

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille couru vers la proue du navire.

- Luffy qu'es-ce tu fous ? fit Usopp.

- Je vais voir comment va Kall !

Sur ce, il allongea les bras pour attraper la rambarde du navire devant eux et se laissa emporter dans son élan pour atterrir de l'autre côté.

Zoro profita de l'accalmi et rentra dans la cuisine.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une Tïa en colère, debout les bras croisés juste derrière la porte.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda l'épéiste.

- Non, pas bien du tout non !

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Zoro je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine !

- Oui d'accord je sais mais tu es enceinte !

- Je ne suis pas plus fragile qu'une autre !

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, qu'est-ce j'en sais moi de comment il faut réagir !

Sur ces mots, il préféra faire demi-tour et sortir de la cuisine.

Tïa n'eut aucune réaction. Elle se rendit comte qu'elle avait réagit de façon excessive. Pourquoi s'être énervée comme ça ?

« On va encore me sortir que c'est parce que je suis enceinte… »

Elle rattrapa Zoro pour se faire excuser. Elle lui prit tendrement la main alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Elle le regarda d'un air coupable et il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Puis il se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sanji qui passait tout près, eut un frisson. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à voir ce rustre de bretteur toucher comme ça sa petite reine.

Luffy revint vite du Navire de Kall. Il se dirigea avec un grand sourire vers Nami en lui disant.

- Bon tout va bien, on continu !

- ..et où ?

- Vers la prochaine île !

- Yen a marre !

- EEh ! il m'a dit que se serait surement la dernière avant la fin !

- Ça m'étonnerait !

Pendant que les deux se chamaillaient, le reste de l'équipage les regardait.

- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il veut qu'on le suive ce Kall…, fit Franky.

- C'est Luffy, que veux-tu…, soupira Usopp.

- Je me demande s'il n'y a pas autre chose, ajouta Zoro.

- Oui je pense, continua l'archéologue.

- Luffy-san aurait quelque chose derrière la tête ? demanda Brook.

- Ce serait bien une nouvelle ! Luffy avoir un truc dans la tête ! rigola Sanji.

- Si, moi aussi je crois qu'il a une idée en tête, dit Chopper, par rapport au Dragon d'Argent.

- Par rapport à Höruuck ? fit Tïa.

Soudain l'hennissement strident de Dragon retentit. Tout le monde se retourna et vit un énorme lézard noir et feu avec des écailles dégoulinantes, ramper sur la pelouse en direction du box du grand cheval bai.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ! sursauta Tïa.

Sanji fonça sur l'animal pour l'envoyer paitre d'un bon coup de pied. Mais il glissa sur les écailles baveuses de la bête.

- C'est quoi cette connerie ! cria Usopp.

Luffy et Franky se mit à taper dessus, mais chaque coup glissait sur sa peau.

Zoro brandit ses katanas et réussit à lui couper la tête. Mais c'est avec horreur qu'il la vit repousser.

- On va avoir un petit souci, remarqua Robin.

Le gros lézard tourna la tête vers eux. Il sortit sa langue et siffla devant eux. Nero arriva à ce moment et saisit la langue du lézard entre ses dents.

- Bien jouer Nero ! fit Usopp.

Mais la seconde d'après, le lézard ramenait sa langue et saisissait la tête du chien dans sa gueule.

Tïa se jeta sur sa tête pour tenter de lui crever les yeux avec sa dague.

- Lâche mon chien saleté !

- Tïa mais arrête ! reviens ! grogna Zoro.

L'animal secoua la tête et balança Tïa et Nero dans la pelouse. D'une puissante ruade, Dragon fit voler en éclat la porte de son box et se cabra de toute sa hauteur devant le lézard.

Robin tentait de tenir l'animal mais toutes les mains qui apparurent glissèrent elles aussi.

Le grand cheval bai laissa retomber ses antérieurs sur la tête de l'animal. Il glissa lui aussi, et tomba de tout son long sur lui. Et là, sous le poids imposant du cheval, le lézard partit littéralement en fumé, laissant tout le monde surpris.

- …ben merde, dit Zoro après une longue minute de silence.

- T'es trop fort Dragon, lança Luffy en se jetant sur la tête du cheval les yeux exorbités de peur de ce qui s'était passé, faut que tu m'apprennes !

- C'était affreux ! frissonna Nami, c'était quoi ?

- Un gros lézard aquatique d'ici, je suppose, fit Robin.

- Il n'avait pas l'air délicieux, ajouta Sanji.

Tïa, assise par terre, rigolait en voyant Luffy admiratif devant le cheval bai.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que les deux navires n'approchent une île. Et en ces quelques jours, les tempêtes et mauvaises rencontres s'étaient enchainées. Depuis le début de l'entrée dans la Death Zone, les mugiwaras avaient très peu dormi.

Et quand ils arrivèrent près de l'île, la forme n'était pas avec eux. Même Zoro n'avait pas eut une seule minute à lui pour ses entrainements.

Kall amarra son navire et descendit sur la plage avec ses pirates.

Le Thousand Sunny resta à bonne distance, mais Luffy tint à l'accompagner.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Sanji, pour pas que tu fasses trop le con…

- Moi aussi, fit Zoro, ça me fera de l'exercice.

Les trois mugiwaras partirent avec les autres, pendant que les autres se reposaient.

Tïa s'était proposée pour être de garde. Du haut de la tour de vigie, elle surveillait à la fois l'île et l'océan.

Nero à côté, regardait dans la même direction qu'elle, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faillait repérer.

Les heures passèrent et la jeune fille commençait à s'endormir.

Elle commença même à somnoler quand elle entendit Nero gémir.

Elle leva la tête et regarda dans la même direction du chien. Sur l'eau, près du navire, il y avait des formes blanches qui flottaient.

Elle et Nero descendirent de la tour de vigie. Elle attacha une corde à la rambarde et descendit près de l'eau, une dague à la main, au cas où.

Nero, plus haut, la regardait avec attention.

Elle arriva près de la surface de l'eau et tenta de voir ce que c'était. Elle plissa les yeux, pour mieux voir, mais une vague ramena ses formes jusqu'à elle.

Quand elle comprit ce que c'était, son sang se glaça et elle faillit lâcher la corde de surprise.

C'était des ossements et des crânes humains.


	10. Chapter 10

**¤ Chapitre 9 ¤**

Tïa remonta la corde presque aussi vite qu'elle était descendu.

Elle couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie chercher Chopper. Elle rentra en fracas dans la salle en criant :

- Chopper viens vite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens je te dis !

Elle l'attrapa par les bois et l'entraina avec elle. Les autres entendirent tous les bruits que la petite blonde faisait et ils sortirent tous.

Elle posa Chopper sur la rambarde et lui montra les crânes.

- Regarde.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DES CRANES !

- …mais enfin calme toi !

Les autres se penchèrent pour les observer.

- ….merde merde ! C'est pas normal !, blêmit Usopp.

- YoooooooooooHOOOO ! Terrifiant on dirait moi ! s'exclama Brook.

- Oui en effet, fit Robin en faisant éclore quelques bras pour attraper des ossements et des crânes et les remonter, les os coulent, ils ne flottent pas en principe.

- Faut les examiner, fit Nami.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le petit renne toujours blanc.

- Je…je vais le faire.

- Je viens avec toi, fit Tïa.

- Je sais pas dans quelle situation ils sont allés se foutre les autres, dit Franky, mais ça va encore être la fête

- Si ça se trouve il y a pleins de morts vivants comme moi sur cette île…, rêva le squelette, … terrifiant !

Tïa et Chopper, suivit de Nero, rentrèrent à l'infirmerie.

Le petit renne au nez bleu s'installa et commença son observation sur les ossements. Tïa s'installa en face de lui en silence et le regarda faire, Nero allongé à ses pieds.

Le jeune médecin fit quelques aller retour entre différentes machines pour observer les prélèvements qu'il venait de prendre sur les ossements. Puis il s'assoit devant un stéthoscope pour en regarder un, et s'adressa en même temps à Tïa.

- Tu as parlé à Zoro de ton état ?

- A Zoro ? oui… Maintenant que j'y pense on n'a pas pris le temps de l'annoncer à l'équipage. Je redoute un peu leur réaction.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est particulier, un bébé…

- Tu doutes un peu trop souvent de notre réaction à tous pour un peu trop de chose, je trouve. Ça fait un moment maintenant que tu es avec nous, que tu es notre nakama, tu ne devrais pas douter.

- J'en suis désolée, répondit la petite blonde, mais j'ai fait un rêve qui m'a chamboulée, un rêve où vous me laissiez sur une île, vous me disiez au revoir, parce que j'étais enceinte.

- Un enfant de pirate doit naître sur un bateau pirate ! rigola Chopper, et nulle part ailleurs ! Mais non tu verras, tout le monde sera heureux de la nouvelle. Zoro l'a été ?

- Apparemment, il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir.

- Vous êtes jeunes, c'est sans doute pour ça. Mais je pense que…

Le petit renne au nez bleu s'interrompu, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tiens…c'est bizarre...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il alla chercher tout les autres prélèvements et dit à Tïa.

- Les os sont remplis d'air !

- Pardon ?

- Oui, d'air ! enfin de gaz.

- Et lequel ?

- Eh bien je vais voir ça tout de suite.

Le petit renne plaça plusieurs papiers différents sur les prélèvements et les perça. Sur l'un des papiers, une couleur rose apparut.

Le petit renne couru chercher un bouquin et le feuilleta en vitesse.

- Oh mince…

- Quoi ?

- Le gaz est du poison, le soufre d'Orikar. Ca traverse tous les tissus jusqu'à l'os, et ça cause la mort de l'individu car les os gonflent trop.

- Pardon ? Mais ça sort d'où ce truc !

- C'est produit par un animal, un seul, dit le chopper, et enchaina en lisant le livre : « Les Cyarantt sont appelés les « souffleurs de soufre », grand rapace aux allures de chevaux cadavériques avec tête de vautour et de grandes ailes en peau morte. »

Tïa resta blanche face aux paroles du jeune renne. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas convaincu vers la porte, Nero la suivant aussitôt.

- Tïa où tu vas ?

- Je vais les chercher.

- Arrête non t'es folle reste là !

Elle sortit et claqua la porte. Elle traversa la pelouse et se dirigea vers le box de Dragon, sous les regards étonnés de ses nakamas.

- Un problème Tïa ? demanda Brook.

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Elle fit sortir Dragon de son box qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus de porte, grimpa dessus, le talonna sèchement et le fit sauter la rambarde pour atterrir dans l'eau.

- TÏA ? lancèrent tous.

La jeune fille fit nager l'animal jusqu'à la plage, et une fois sur le sable, Nero en tête, elle s'élança au galop à travers les terres cendreuses de l'île.

Chopper accourra sur la pelouse avec les autres pirates en criant.

- Elle est où Tïa ?

- Elle avait l'air bien pressé la petite, dit Franky, elle est déjà loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Nami.

- La connerie ! Elle a vraiment la connerie !scanda Chopper, les ossements étaient rempli de poison, un gaz qui traverse même les os ! Elle ne peut rien faire comme ça !

- …mais on ne va pas laisser Luffy, Zoro et Sanji sur cette île sans les prévenir ! fit Usopp.

- Allons les chercher, mais va falloir s'équiper, fit Robin.

- Dépêchons nous ! lança Nami.

Pendant ce temps, en plein milieu de l'île, Kall, ses pirates, Luffy, Zoro et Sanji continuaient leur escapade.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les terres, plus le sol étaient noir et les arbres morts.

- Capitaine, je pense qu'on ne retrouvera plus rien comme provision vers ici.

- Oui, ça à l'air mort …

- On va continuer encore un peu, dit Kall, pour être sûr. On n'a pas trouvé beaucoup de vivre.

- Ils n'en trouveront pas d'avantages plus loin, siffla Sanji à ses deux nakamas.

- C'est trop tordant ce paysage ! fit Luffy.

- C'est plutôt mort quoi…, dit le bretteur.

Zoro regarda autour de lui, guettant le moindre signe de danger. Le paysage autour de lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un immense monticule de pierre, qui ressemblait à une falaise.

En regardant le monticule, Sanji crut voir des ailes.

- Merde c'est quoi ça ?

Tout le monde leva la tête, mais ils ne virent rien.

- Ta fumé quoi toi avant de venir ? Ta changé de cigarette ? plaisanta Zoro.

- …mais je vous jure il y avait un truc !

Le petit groupe se remit en route et contourna le monticule de pierre.

A l'avant du groupe, Luffy marchait aux côtés de Kall, le questionnant sur le mythique dragon argentée, et la raison qui pousse Kall à vouloir le capturer.

Juste derrière eux, les pirates de Kall, les suivaient de prés, et en fin de peloton, Zoro et Sanji commençaient à se disputer.

- Cet endroit donne la chair de poule, fit le blondinet.

- Ben alors t'as la trouille tête de foin ?

- Ferme la marimo, je suis sûr que même toi t'as des frissons dans le dos.

- Non, on n'est pas tous des trouillards.

- Je t'ai dis de fermer t'a gueule !

- Sur un autre ton cuisinier de merde !

- T'as pas d'ordre à me donner face d'algue !

A ce moment, quelques cailloux tombèrent du monticule et une petite créature apparut.

- C'est quoi cette bestiole, fit un des pirates.

Un drôle de petit oiseau cadavérique avec quatre pattes marchait et piaillait dans leur direction.

Les pirates se rassemblèrent.

- Oh le machin ! C'est quoi un oiseau

- Pas très fournit en plumes pour un oiseau, fit Sanji l'air soupçonneux.

- On dirait un bébé !, lança Luffy.

- Oui, mais alors où et sa mère…, dit le bretteur en regardant autour de lui.

Un des pirates de Kall s'approcha de la petite bête et la saisit par le cou puis la présenta à ses camarades.

- On pourrait toujours essayer de le faire frire, rigola t-il.

Tout le monde rigola, sauf, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro.

L'animal, paniqué, se tortilla dans tout les sens. Il tourna la tête vers le pirate qui le tenait et cracha un fumé âpre sur lui.

Les autres pirates reculèrent.

- Dolkan ! c'est quoi ce bordel !grogna Kall.

La fumée se dissipa et ils virent leur camarade, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, du sang s'échappant des pores de la peau, sous l'effet du gonflement immédiat des os dû au gaz empoisonné.

- C'est la fumée ! Ecartez vous ! cria Zoro.

Un cri strident retentit, et au dessus de leur tête ils virent une dizaine de d'animaux semblables à celui qu'ils venaient de croiser, mais en beaucoup plus gros.

- Sortez les armes à feu ! cria Kall.

Les trois mugiwaras se reculèrent et les pirates de Kall tirèrent.

Non seulement ça n'eut aucun effet, mais les Cyarantt, énervés, leur foncèrent dessus, crachant leur souffre d'Orikar.

Un bon nombre des pirates de Kall tombèrent raide au sol, ensanglantés.

- Faut détaler ! lança Luffy.

La troupe de pirate parti en courant, en direction de la plage, pour rejoindre les navires.

Mais Cyrantt, loin d'être satisfait, se lancèrent à leur poursuite.

Les retardataires se firent arrosé de souffre, et en tête, Luffy, Zoro et Sanji détalèrent comme des lapins.

- Si on ne les sème pas on va les ramener sur le bateau ! lança Sanji.

- Tu veux semer ça comment crétin ils volent ! grogna Zoro.

- Tiens regarder qui viens nous aider ! gueula le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille.

Le bretteur sentit son sang faire un tour complet quand il reconnut la silhouette de Dragon arrivait loin devant au grand galop, portant Tïa sur son dos.


	11. Chapter 11

**¤ Chapitre 10 ¤**

Le bretteur cria presque par réflexe.

- Tïa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

- Eh oh ! Tïa on est là ! lança Luffy en levant les bras.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ! fit Sanji.

Dans le désespoir, le bretteur se retourna et balança une attaque sur les Cyarantts.

Quelques un furent stoppés, mais ils repartirent aussitôt.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de les arrêter.

Ils étaient sur le point de rattraper les pirates au même moment que Tïa et Dragon avec Nero.

- Venez les gars !

Zoro et Sanji sautèrent sur le dos de Dragon.

- Luffy !

Le jeune garçon allongea son bras pour attraper l'ensemble des pirates de Kall.

Il tourna sur lui-même et les balança loin en direction de la plage.

Les trois mugiwaras le regardèrent faire avec surprise.

- …je crois qu'ils auraient préféré se faire attraper par les bestioles, remarqua Sanji, l'atterrissage va être dur…

Nero se mit à aboyer. Trois Cyarantts atterrirent sur Luffy.

- Grr ! saleté de piaf !

Il balança quelques coups de poings mais les trois animaux crachèrent leur souffre en même temps sur le jeune capitaine.

- Luffy ! cria Tïa.

Un énorme nuage de souffre se forma et faillit happer les pirates et Dragon.

- Demi-tour Nero ! Fit Zoro en talonnant le cheval en même temps.

- On ne peut pas laisser Luffy ! cria Tïa pendant que Sanji la retenait.

Nero ne cessa d'aboyer, et très vite, deux bras élastiques saisirent un Cyarantt

- Youhouuuuuuuuu

Tïa, Zoro, Sanji, Nero et Dragon eurent la surprise de voir un Luffy tout gonflé grimper sur un des animaux cadavérique.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Tïa on dégage ! lança Zoro en voyant les autres Cyarantt plonger vers eux.

Dragon démarra comme une fusée, mais le poids des trois cavaliers sur son dos le freina quelque peu.

- Mais, comment Luffy est toujours en vie ? demanda Zoro, ahuri.

- Je sais ! Le poison ! Il fait gonfler les os ! répondit Tïa, mais Luffy est en caoutchouc ! ça ne lui fait rien ! Il gonfle lui-même ses os quand il utilise le Gear Third !

- …fallait y penser, comment tu le sais ?

- Chopper a fait des analyses.

- Bon c'est bien beau mais nous si ça nous touche on est foutu ! grogna Sanji en talonnant Dragon

Au dessus d'eux, Luffy se cramponnait sur le Cyarantt qui volait dans tous les sens. Il lui saisit la tête pour le faire aller sur ses compagnons afin de les déstabiliser.

Les autres oiseaux cadavériques, rebroussèrent chemin pour attraper le pirate déjà bien imbibé de souffre.

Son corps supportait le gonflement de ses os, mais le gaz envahissait ses poumons, et il sentait qu'il commençait à suffoquer.

Il frappa les premiers oiseaux qui se jetait sur lui, lui sauta de celui qu'il chevauchait et couru en direction du navire.

Sur la plage, Kall et ses nakamas se relevèrent douloureusement. Ils virent avec étonnement le reste de l'équipage de Luffy, portant une étrange combinaison bleue…

- C'est contre le gaz mortel, expliqua Usopp, vous y avez été confronté ?

- ..un peu oui …, fit l'un des pirates.

- Où sont Luffy et les autres ? demanda Robin.

- La regarde ! fit Nami en levant les yeux.

Le grand cheval bai et ses trois cavaliers arrivaient droit sur eux au galop. Il pila sec en voyant les pirates dans de bizarres choses bleues, et Zoro et Sanji faillirent finir à terre.

- …c'est quoi ces tenues ?s'interloqua Tïa.

- C'est pour le souffre ! fit Chopper.

- Enfin plutôt contre, continua Brook.

- Où est Nero ? enchaina Zoro.

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent le grand chien beige arrêter beaucoup plus loin.

Tïa siffla mais il ne se retourna pas.

- Où est Luffy ? demanda Franky.

- Je crois que je le vois ! fit Sanji debout sur le cheval.

Il vit en effet leur capitaine courir vers eux. Mais ce dernier commença à tituber, puis s'effondra brusquement.

Nero se mit à aboyer le plus fort possible.

- Il faut aller l'aider ! fit Sanji.

- Attends ! Il est plein de souffre ! le reteint Tïa, laisse les autre y aller, ils sont équipés…

Tïa, Zoro, Sanji et Dragon remontèrent sur le navire, pendant que les autres allèrent chercher Luffy. Nero les suivait, mais reniflant l'odeur du gaz, il resta à bonne distance.

De son côté, Kall remonta avec ses camarades sur son propre bateau. Déplorant ses pertes, il mit quand même les voiles très vite et s'éloigna de cette île.

Sur le navire, Chopper soignait Luffy, et Tïa vint aux nouvelles.

- Ne t'approche pas trop, il y a encore du souffre…

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- Bien sûr, il est encore un peu sonné, mais il est costaud, ça passera.

Rassurée, elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle y trouva Zoro étendu sur le dos, les yeux fermés, les bras derrière la tête.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte, et alla s'assoir à côté du bretteur.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le torse du bretteur qui ouvra les yeux.

- Zoro, tu sais, on a toujours rien dit aux autres ?

- De quoi ?

- ….tu suis c'est un plaisir.

- Pardon, tu parles de notre enfant ?

- Oui, il faudrait leur dire…

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pressé. J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser, attendons encore un peu.

- Oui, tu as peut être raison…

Zoro releva son regard. Il attrapa Tïa par le bras et l'attira sur lui.

- Ne fais pas cette tête !ria t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je suis en train de me demander si je ferais une bonne mère.

- Quelle question !

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux, quand le grincement de la porte se fit entendre, et ils virent Sanji rentrer dans la chambre avec une tête de six pied de long.

- Sanji… ?

- Tête de foin tu écoutes aux portes ?

Le cuisinier ferma la porte et s'appuya contre.

- Tïa tu…tu es enceinte ?

- Euh…oui...

Le jeune coq saisit à une vitesse ahurissante le bretteur par le col de son T-shirt.

- Tu as foutu ma petite reine en cloque ? cria t-il.

- Sanji du calme !

- Lâche-moi tronche de crabe !

Le cuisinier relâcha brusquement son étreinte et le bretteur retomba sur le lit.

Tïa se mit face à Sanji, les mains sur son torse.

- Sanji ! enfin calme-toi ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Mais enfin ! Vous avez 19 ans ! vous êtes trop jeunes ! Tu le veux au moins ce gosse ?

Tïa fronça les sourcils et recula avec un air vexé. Sanji se radoucit aussitôt, sentant qu'il était allé un peu loin.

- Je …pardon.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas content pour moi ?

- Eh bien je…je, si enfin je ne savais pas que tu voulais un enfant, je…

- Cet enfant n'était pas prévu, d'accord, mais je veux le garder. Ça t'ennuie que je sois maman ?

- Non bien sur que non ! Je suis sûre d'ailleurs que tu feras une excellente mère !

Zoro se releva à ce moment là, retenant encore son envie de trucider le blondinet.

- ….ce qui m'embête c'est que se sera aussi son enfant à lui…,enchaina le cuistot.

Le bretteur fit un pas en avant pour l'étrangler, mais Tïa tendit le bras pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

- Vous ne changerez jamais, rigola Tïa.

- Tu préfèrerais que se soit ton gosse connard ?, fit Zoro en se rapprochant à nouveau.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, grogna Sanji en collant violemment son front contre celui du bretteur pour l'intimider.

Prise d'une envie irrésistible, Tïa, en pouffant de rire, poussa le bretteur, qui finit lèvres contre lèvres avec le cuistot.

- Et voilà ! pleura telle de rire, faite vous un bisou et arrêter de vous taper dessus à longueur de journée !

Les deux jeunes garçons ne percutèrent pas de suite la situation, mais une fois fait, ils se séparèrent tellement violemment, que Zoro retomba sur le lit, et Sanji par terre.

Tïa ne se retint pas de rire aux éclats. Sanji se releva assez vite, la main sur la bouche, et partit en courant vers la salle de bain.

- Mais ça va pas ! grogna le bretteur.

La petite blonde n'en pouvait plus de rire, du coup le bretteur l'attrapa par le bras pour la mettre sur le lit.

- Tïa ce n'est pas drôle !

- Si ! vous m'énervez, alors c'était sois ça, soit je vous giflez !

- J'aurais préférais une gifle…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Zoro se reçut une gifle magistrale.

Il sursauta, rouge de confusion.

- Tu es sûr ? dit Tïa.

L'escrimeur bégaya un mot, trop surpris.

Tïa se remit à rire, et pris le visage de Zoro entre ses mains, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Zoro, encore rouge, se laissa tomber en arrière, entrainant la jeune fille avec lui.

Mais à se moment, le fracas bruyant d'une vague contre la vitre de leur chambre les firent sursauter et tomber du lit.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à Zoro-Roronoa64 et Baella pour les reviews qui m'aide à tenir!

**¤ Chapitre 11 ¤**

Tïa et Zoro relevèrent la tête. Dehors le ciel était à nouveau devenu orageux.

La mer était déchainée, le vent violent et les nuages électriques.

Ils se levèrent et partirent rejoindre les autres nakamas.

Réunis sur le pont, chacun se mit ensuite à son poste.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? fit Usopp.

- Le temps à encore changé, dit Nami, et plus ça va, plus c'est violent !

- J'en ai maaarre ! gémit chopper.

- Chopper, et Luffy ? demanda Tïa.

- Il est encore dans l'infirmerie !

La jeune fille courue vers l'infirmerie et y pénétra rapidement. Elle prit Luffy dans ses bras et s'assit par terre sous la table avec lui. S'il restait seul et inconscient sur la table, il pourrait voler dans les airs si le bateau chaviré.

Nero suivit docilement sa maîtresse. Dragon, n'en finit pas de reculer dans son box.

Zoro vit bientôt Sanji venir vers eux, le regard lourd envers son nakama.

« Ça lui passera.. » se dit l'épéiste.

Les mugiwaras se cramponnèrent et restèrent à leur poste pendant des heures.

Et quand la nuit pointa le bout de son nez, le temps se calma subitement.

La mer était semblable à un lac paisible, et noir comme l'ébène.

Le vent avait cessé et maintenant le ciel dégagé. Si bien, qu'au dessus d'eux, toutes les étoiles s'illuminaient de leur plus brillant éclat.

Les pirates levèrent la tête, admiratif.

Tïa se leva et regarda le ciel de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Privé de l'éclat de la lune, qui n'était pas visible ce soir, la nuit restait très sombre.

- C'est…c'est normal cette accalmie ?

- Je ne sais Brook, dit Nami.

- Je ne pense pas, ajouta Robin.

- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, continua Franky.

- A personne ça ne dit rien…, enchaine Sanji.

Zoro tendit l'oreille. Sur le navire de Kall, ça remué beaucoup.

- Je vais voir Kall.

Il se dirigea vers l'avant du navire et d'un bond, atterrit sur la rambarde du navire suivant.

Il rejoignit Kall et ses nakamas, eux aussi, regroupés su le pont, et solidement armé.

- Il se passe quoi la au juste ?

- Je le sens, c'est pour bientôt.

- Et...de quoi ?

- Höruuck !

Zoro regarda autour de lui. C'était si calme, il avait du mal à imaginer un serpent des mers surgir tout d'un coup pour tous les bouffer.

Les deux navires filaient sur l'eau plate comme de l'huile, ais quelques vagues se firent finalement entendre, perçant le silence qui s'était finalement installé.

Puis le bruit de choc contre le bois se fit entendre.

Zoro se pencha au dessus d'une rambarde pour jeter un coup d'œil.

Il vit une multitude de vieille planche de bois, flotter et frapper la coque du navire.

- Euh… Je crois que…

- CAPITAINE !

Il se retourna et, avec stupéfaction, vit en même temps que les autres, une énorme carcasse de navire se dessiner dans le paysage.

- Virez à bâbord ! fit Kall.

Le navire passa à côté de l'épave, et derrière, le Thousand Sunny suivit.

- Mais c'est quoi ? fit l'un des pirates.

- Le reste d'un navire, fit Zoro.

- Regardez là bas ! Il y en a d'autre !

Plus loin devant eux, il y avait des amoncèlements de planches, ça ne ressemblait plus beaucoup à des bateaux.

Le bretteur sentait le danger arriver. Il resta sur ses gardes, et tout le monde fit de même.

Un silence mortel s'installa de nouveau.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, Tïa était très angoissée. Elle voulait sortir, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Luffy tout seul.

Et soudain, un cri rauque, venant des entrailles de l'océan, se fit entendre, et le capitaine au chapeau de paille ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Ouah ! c'est quoi ?

- Luffy ? Tu es réveillé ?

- Je dormais ?

- ….

Dehors, se fut la débandade. Kall comprit de suite de qui venait se cri.

- Préparez vous !

Voyant l'agitation, Zoro décida de rejoindre ses camarades. Mais au moment où il couru vers l'arrière du navire, quelque chose d'immense surgit entre les deux navires, les expulsant loin l'un de l'autre.

- AAAAAAh, cria Nami.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? panique Chopper.

- On dirait une nageoire, ou une queue, examina Robin, sereine.

- Quoi ? fit Franky.

- On va tous mourir ! crièrent Usopp et Brook en même temps.

- Calmez-vous ! grogna Sanji.

Depuis le navire de Kall, tous sabres dehors, Zoro regarda la « nageoire » en question s'élever haut dans le ciel.

C'était déjà plus grand que n'importe quel roi de mers, et ce n'était pas l'animal en entier.

Malgré l'obscurité, il perçut l'éclat des écailles qui semblait dur comme le diamant.

- Tirez !

Les pirates de Kall s'exécutèrent. Mais ce n'eut aucun effet.

- Si j'arrive à toucher cette saloperie, je pourrais la maitriser…

Zoro regarda Kall. Il avait presque oublié que ce dernier pouvait faire évanouir tout être vivant qu'il touchait. Mais celle la semblait un peu trop grande…

Finalement, la nageoire retomba dans l'eau, tout près du navire de Kall. La vague qui s'en suivit faillit le faire chavirer. L'eau passa par-dessus les rambardes, embarquant quelques pirates dans l'océan.

Sur la Thousand Sunny, Nero, Tïa et Luffy rejoignirent les autres sur le pont.

Dans son box, Dragon hennissait de frayeur.

- Waouh c'était quoi ce truc énorme ! s'écria Luffy.

- Höruuck, sans doute, dit l'archéologue.

Tïa regarda autour d'elle.

- Zoro ? Où est Zoro ?

Sanji pointa du doigt le navire de Kall, en difficulté, beaucoup plus loin.

- Zoro !

Ce dernier ce cramponnait au mât du navire de Kall pour ne pas finir à l'eau.

Par un miracle formidable, le bateau ne se retourna pas.

Les pirates se relevèrent et ils s'occupèrent de récupérer ceux tomber à l'eau.

Zoro attrapa Kall par une épaule et le retourna face à lui.

- C'est ça la bestiole que tu veux attraper ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Ne panique pas petit !

- Petit ?

Le bretteur pointa l'un de ses katanas sous la gorge de Kall, avec un air méprisant.

- Evite de sortir ce genre de connerie.

- Je vois, t'as du cran, j'aime ça !

- Ta gueule tu t'enfonces.

Un autre cri retentit, et Zoro baissa sa garde. Pas la peine de s'entretuer, quand une grosse bête a décidé de la faire à votre place.

Le bretteur tourna la tête en direction du Thousand Sunny, en espérant qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Il était maintenant trop loin pour que Zoro puisse y retourner. Il était donc coincé ici pour le moment.

Cette idée lui déplaisait, car Tïa était là bas, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il guetta le moindre signe d'attaques, mais à cause de l'obscurité l'empêchait de voire quoique se soit.

Kall, à la fois excité et terrorisé, les yeux exorbités, faisait le tour du navire pour repérer l'animal.

Ses hommes, dans le même état que lui, agrippés à leur fusil, arpenté aussi le navire.

Ça faisait assez peur à voir.

« Mais quel bande de fanatique…, et je suis coincé avec eux ! » pensa le bretteur.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, Tïa observa Chopper, penché au dessus de l'eau, sur la rambarde.

- Chopper, tout va bien ?

- Euh, …oui, enfin...j'ai l'impression que j'entends une voix.

- Le Höruuck qui parle ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur discussion que le navire fût violement secoué.

- Merde c'était quoi encore ? fit Luffy.

- Ça se dirige vers le navire de Kall ! lança Franky.

Une masse énorme nageait sous l'eau, soulevant les vagues, et se dirigeait droit sur le navire de Kall.

Zoro le vit arriver.

- Accrochez vous !

L'impact fut violent, le bruit de craquement du bois du navire de Kall se fit entendre.

La mer se mit à trembler, et un cri effroyable retentit.

- Ah ! cria Usopp.

- C'est encore le Höruuck? fit Tïa.

- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit ! continua Chopper.

- Elle ?

- C'est une femelle !

Et à cet instant, un animal gigantesque sortit de l'eau.


	13. Chapter 13

**¤ Chapitre 12 ¤**

Tous les pirates levèrent la tête à en tomber par terre.

La vague qui suivit l'apparition du monstre marin malmena sévèrement les navires.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, Chopper, Nami , Usopp et Brook crièrent à pleins poumons.

Sur le navire de Kall, s'était la débandade. Zoro n'en finit pas de lever la tête pour chercher la tête du monstre.

L'animal était monumental, plus grand que n'importe quel être vivant sur cette terre.

Même OZ, l'immense géant qu'ils avaient combattu sur Thriller Back, n'était qu'un insecte à côté de cette créature.

- Te voila ! Te voila enfin ! criant Kall.

Le monstre en face d'eux était un reptile, un Dragon géant, avec une terrible tête allongée munit de deux paires d'yeux qui fixèrent les navires.

A la base de son front sortait des cornes arquées vers l'arrière, et derrière, une troisième paire d'yeux bougés dans tous les sens, regardant derrière lui.

Il semblait être fait comme un serpent, sans nageoires. Il arborait d'étranges plumes et une collerette autour du cou, et sur son dos.

Ses écailles grises argentés parcourraient son corps, ainsi que des extensions de nageoires, semblable à des moustaches, se trouvait sur ses flancs.

Ses trois paires d'yeux avaient des couleurs différentes.

La première était verte, la seconde bleue, et la troisième jaune.

Zoro esquissa un mouvement de recule. Comment des pirates voulaient s'en prendre à ce monstre.

L'animal baissa la tête en direction du navire de Kall.

Tïa regarda la scène depuis le Thousand Sunny.

L'animal n'avait qu'à entrouvrir légèrement la gueule et avaler le navire.

Angoissé, elle saisit fortement la main de Luffy à côté de lui.

- Je n'y crois, paniqua Nami, c'est pas possible d'être aussi grand.

- On ferait mieux de passer notre chemin discrètement…, fit Usopp.

- Et Zoro ? répondit sèchement Luffy, tu comptes l'abandonner ?

- Merde Zoro ! s'inquiéta Chopper, c'est vrai qu'il est avec Kall !

- Il a fallu qu'il monte sur ce navire ce crétin.., continua Sanji.

- Que faisons-nous capitaine ? demanda Robin.

- On ne va pas rester les bras croiser ! fit Franky.

- Et s'il nous attaque ce machin ? fit Brook.

- Elle ! c'est une fille, insista Chopper.

Luffy tourna la tête vers Tïa qui regardait en direction du Höruuck.

- On n'a pas à faire de mal à cette créature, mais on ne partira pas sans Zoro !

Le Höruuck baissa la tête jusqu'à être à une dizaine de mètres du navire. Les pirates purent voir de près ses écailles briller comme des diamants.

Kall voulu s'approcher.

- C'est ça, viens là…

Zoro surveilla la réaction de l'animal.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un grondement sourd, qui fit sursauter Kall.

- Tirez !

Aussitôt, ses nakamas braquèrent les canons sur la tête de l'animal et tirèrent.

A l'impact des premiers boulets, Höruuck recula la tête, ouvrant grand les navires et humant la fumée.

Il ouvrit la bouche, découvrant sa terrible dentition.

Zoro sortit ses katanas, au cas où.

Le cri qui suivit faillit tous les rendre sourds. Le navire chavira dangereusement sur le côté.

Mais l'animal s'arrêta bientôt de gronder.

Il s'approcha du navire en ouvrant la bouche, comme pour l'avaler.

Zoro réagit le premier, couru en direction de la rambarde et balança sa plus puissante attaque à distance.

L'attaque alla s'exploser sur les écailles de l'animal qui ferma la bouche.

Un second grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre.

- ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Le bretteur perçut la voix de son capitaine. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière du navire alors que le dragon de mer redescendit doucement dans les flots

- ZOROOOOOOOOO ! JE T'INTERDIS DE FAIRE DU MAL A CETTE CREATURE.

Le bretteur resta perplexe un moment, puis acquiesça. Si son capitaine le luit avait dit, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

Tout d'un coup, la queue du monstre marin sortit brusquement de l'eau, face au bretteur.

Il monta haut dans le ciel, avant de s'abattre sur lui.

- ZOROOOOOOO ! cria Tïa, des larmes pleins les yeux.

Heureusement, la précision de l'attaque étant médiocre, la queue de l'animal ne fit qu'effleurer le navire, ce qui suffit à faire péter la rambarde et quelques planches.

Zoro dut se jeter en arrière pour éviter d'être happé par le choc.

Il se redressa et retourna vers l'avant du navire, alors que les pirates de Kall venaient dans sa direction pour essayer d'atteindre l'animal.

Mais ce dernier avait disparut. Il s'était engouffré dans les océans.

Zoro rangea ses katanas et grimpa sur le mât du navire.

De là, il tenta d'apercevoir le monstre marin, mais en vain.

Il baissa la tête, et regarda Kall et ses nakamas s'agiter sur le pont.

« Ils vont devenir fous, il faut vraiment que je dégage de la »

Un hennissement strident lui fait lever la tête. Il vit Dragon, la tête redressait vers le bretteur, l'appelant.

Zoro resta perplexe.

Il vit en suite Nero grimper sur la rambarde près de Dragon, et Tïa se dirigea vers eux. En regardant dans la même direction qu'eux, elle aperçut enfin l'escrimeur.

- ZORO ! ZOROO !

Le bretteur agita un bras en signe de réponse.

La savoir en danger si loin de lui commencer à lui ronger le cœur.

Soudain, Nero se mit à grogner, et le bretteur vit une gigantesque forme claire se dessiner près du Thousand Sunny.

- TÏAAA ! ATTENTION !

Höruuck sortit aussitôt la tête de l'eau, laissant ses yeux au niveau de la jeune fille, qui la regardait, sur le coup très effrayée.

Nero aboyait sauvagement la queue en l'air.

Les mugiwaras se regroupèrent près de Tïa. Chopper grimpa à son tour sur la rambarde pour parler à l'animal.

- Attends, nous ne te voulons pas de mal.

Un son rauque s'en suivit, et les yeux du dragon se firent menaçants.

- Non ! nous ne te voulons rien ! continua Chopper, nous sommes juste…

Il se tut, un instant, tendant l'oreille sur ce que lui disait le dragon.

- …C'est vrai ?

Les mugiwaras regardèrent le petit renne au nez bleu parler à Höruuck, sans comprendre un seul mot.

- Eh chopper ! tu ne veux pas faire partager !, lança Luffy.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas.

- Non ! tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de leur navire, ils ne sont pas pacifiques, c'est risqué tu...

L'animal cogna la tête contre le Thousand Sunny et ouvrit grande la bouche pour laisser échapper un grondement terrible.

Les pirates se bouchèrent les oreilles.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à mon bateau celui la !cria Franky.

- Non ! non calme toi ! lança Chopper au dragon.

Du haut du mât du navire de Kall, Zoro regarda le dragon s'agitait à côté du Thousand Sunny, serrant les poings pour qu'il ne fasse rien à ses nakamas.

Soudain, des tirs furent lancés contre l'animal.

Zoro baissa la tête et vit les pirates de Kall tiraient avec des fusils et des cannons en directions de l'animal.

L'escrimeur sauta du mât et couru saisir violement Kall par la veste.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

- Lâche moi gamin, c'est votre problème si vous ne voulez pas attaquer cette bête. Mais moi c'est mon but alors laisse moi faire !

- J'en ai rien à faire de ton but ! Mon problème c'est qu'en visant le dragon tu vises mes nakamas alors arrête ça de suite ou tes copains vont tous perdre la tête sur le champ !

Sous l'air menaçant du bretteur, Kall fit signe à ses camarades de cesser le tir.

Zoro finit par le lâcher, et fit demi-tour.

Kall tourna la tête et vit que Höruuck avait disparu, à nouveau.

Il regarda à nouveau le bretteur s'éloigner en grinçant des dents.

- Tu commences à m'énerver, gamin…

Il fit un pas en avant très rapide en tendant le bras pour toucher le bretteur de sa main, afin de le faire s'évanouir.

L'épéiste dégaina un katana et se retourna promptement pour parer la menace.

Kall se coupa la paume de la main sur la lame acérée du katana.

- Tu voulais quelques choses ? fit Zoro d'un ton irritant.

Il vit aussitôt tous les pirates du navire retourner les armes contre lui.

Kall se mit à sourire.

- Tu n'es pas en position de force, tu devrais te faire discret.

Zoro se mit à rire.

- Si je ne vous ai pas tous découpé en morceau, dit-il d'un air dédaigneux, c'est parce que Luffy vous prend encore pour ses amis.

Il rengaina son katana, et partit en direction du mât.

Les pirates cherchèrent à vu le dragon des mers, toujours invisibles.

Chopper, sur la rambarde, regardait les flots d'un air très inquiet.

Luffy s'en approcha, sentant son malaise.

- Ça va pas ?

- Luffy, Il faut essayer d'arrêter Kall.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle ne les attaque pas par méchanceté, elle veut protéger quelque chose…


	14. Chapter 14

_Surement l'avant dernière chapitre!_

* * *

**¤ Chapitre 13 ¤**

Un grondement sinistre se fit entendre.

Aucunement distrait, Luffy s'approcha de Chopper et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Il protège quoi ce truc ?

- Elle, Luffy ! C'est une femelle ! Elle protège son œuf ! ça seule descendance.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Nami.

- Elle vient de me le dire. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est son seul œuf et qu'elle n'en aura aucun autre de toute sa vie.

- Mais il est où son œuf ? dit Franky.

- Il doit être en train de flotter quelque part pour qu'elle le surveille autant, fit Sanji en regardant à l'horizon.

- Avec ce ciel si noir, on ne verra rien, ajouta Usopp.

- Il ne doit pas être loin, continua Robin.

- Il faudrait essayer de le trouver ! fit Brook.

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, stoppa le petit renne au nez bleu.

Tïa regarda l'eau noire autour d'elle. Elle comprenait très bien l'inquiétude que devait éprouver l'animal.

- C'est quand même bizarre, elle a l'air de jouer avec le navire de Kall, rien ne l'empêche d'avaler le bateau et c'est fini !

- Oui, c'est ça qui m'étonne, dit Nami. Et l'autre taré de Kall, comment veut-il attraper cette bestiole ! Il est complètement fou.

Chopper grimpa sur la rambarde et s'assit à côté de Nero, écoutant les complaintes du Dragon, que les autres ne pouvaient entendre.

Le grand cheval bai aussi tendit l'oreille.

- Je crois qu'elle est mourante.

- Mourante ? fit Luffy.

- Oui, elle doit être sur la fin, elle doit vouloir garder ses forces…

La capitaine au chapeau de paille se fit silencieux.

- Si Kall essaye de m'évanouir, elle risque d'y rester.

- Mais non Luffy, c'est pas possible voyons ! insista Nami, tu as vu sa taille !

- Mais il ne faut pas sous estimer le pouvoir des fruits du démon, ajouta l'archéologue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Luffy ?continua le sniper, Si elle s'énerve elle va avaler sec le navire de Kall !

- Et Zoro est avec eux, s'exclama la petite blonde.

Luffy tourna la tête et regarda l'autre navire pirate plus loin. Il fallait trouver un plan, et vite.

Zoro était remonté en haut du mât, pour observer la mer. Mais l'environnement était toujours aussi sombre, et à moins d'avoir des yeux de chat, il aurait du mal à voir arriver à temps le dragon.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment rejoindre le Thousand Sunny, et se demander pourquoi Luffy ne voulait pas qu'il s'attaque au Dragon. Il se rendait compte que l'animal en voulait à Kall, mais il fallait bien qu'il se défende. Après tout il était sur le navire lui aussi. Mais il obéirait aveuglement.

« Kall ne voudra jamais se rapprocher du Thousand Sunny pour que je puisse les laisser. A y réfléchir, se serait dangereux qu'on s'approche d'eux si le Dragon s'attaque à nous…. Si je ne trouve pas une solution très vite je sens que je vais rentrer à la nage ! »

Il posa ses yeux sur le Thousand Sunny, rageant de ne pouvoir être auprès de Tïa. La jeune fille commençait à lui manquer.

Et il se rappela également, que la bonne nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Tïa, à part Sanji et Chopper, personne d'autre ne le savait. Et il faudrait peut être leur dire…

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

Réunit en rond, les mugiwaras cherchaient une solution.

- Il faudrait trouver l'œuf, fit Brook, qu'on puisse le surveiller.

- Ça ne résout rien ! Je ne veux pas que Kall attrapa cet animal, et si on ne fait rien, soit il va mourir, soit l'équipage entier de Kall se fait bouffer, et Zoro avec !

- Il faudrait se séparer ! fit Tïa.

- Mauvaise idée dit Usopp.

- Superbe Idée ! Nami tu vas conduire le Waver et je vais venir avec toi !

- TRES MAVAISE IDEE !

- Si ! et vous vous occuperez de l'œuf !

- TU veux te séparer mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi nous ? On peut pas sauver Zoro et réclamer la paix entre un gros cinglé et un gros lézard !

- On verra bien Nami ! lança Luffy en embarquant la navigatrice vers le fond de cale, pour prendre le scooter des mers.

Tïa aurait vraiment aimé aller avec eux. Mais les places étaient limitées, et elle se doutait que son état aller la gêner.

Elle dut se résoudre à voir partir Luffy et Nami sans elle.

Une fois sur le Waver, Nami se cramponné au guidon, les genoux tremblants.

- Mais Luffy…si on croise le dragon ? On va se manger un trop grosse vague !

- C'est pas grave c'est que de l'eau !

Il attrapa la main de Nami et la fit enclencher l'accélérateur.

- LUUUUFYYYYYYYYYYYYY, cria la rouquine.

Sur le navire, Sanji serrait les poings, craignant que ça se passe mal pour Nami.

Tïa vint à côté de lui et lui prit la main, pour le rassurer.

Zoro entendit au loin le bruit du scooter des mers.

« Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Il allait descendre du mât quand il sentit que la mer s'agiter.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit la tête du Dragon émerger des flots, assez loin à bâbord, puis réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard à tribord.

Le Dragon argenté nageait autour du navire, laissant ses yeux dépasser la surface des flots de temps à temps.

L'animal était plus nerveux, il le sentait.

« Ça ne signifie rien de bon… »

Il baissa la tête, et vit les pirates de Kall installer les canons sur tout le navire.

Puis, il vit Kall, en train de remonter une espèce de harpon. Mais le bout de celui-ci n'était pas une flèche aiguisée pour se planter dans la chair, mais une espèce de ventouse…

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? »

Il sauta du haut du mât et couru vers celui-ci.

- Kall ! C'est quoi ça ?

- Ça te regarde ?

- Répond.

- Ça ne te concerne pas ! le sou fifre de chapeau de paille, si j'étais toi, je réfléchirais vite à un moyen de partir de là, parce que ça va secouer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y réfléchis.

Voyant que Kall ne lui prêtait plus attention et lui tournait le dos, il tendit la main pour lui saisir l'épaule. Kall, très rapide se retourna et lui saisit le poignet.

Et tout à coup, Zoro se sentit partir, et il tomba raide dans les paumes.

Quand il se réveilla, quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était assis par terre, enchainé au mât.

- Déjà réveillé ? tu es plus solide encore que je ne le pensais…

Zoro leva la tête, les yeux encore un peu flou.

Il vit l'étrange harpon dans les mains de Kall et le fixa.

Ce dernier le vit, et continua :

- Tu me demandais ce que c'était non ? C'est un harpon du le voit bien ! Mais celui la permet de diffuser mon pouvoir à distance. Ça m'évitera de m'approcher trop près du Dragon. J'ai travaillé assez longtemps dessus pour décupler mon pouvoir avec ça. Pas mal non ? cette bestiole va avoir un sacré choc.

- Espèce de crétin...mais laisse la tranquille !

- Toi et ton capitaine vous ne comprenez rien ! Ce Dragon me donnera plus de prestige encore que n'importe quel One Piece !

- Ce Dragon est un animal sauvage qui n'a pas à te servir de Trophée et encore moins à être à ta botte ! Passe ton chemin et tu vivras peut être si elle ne t'avale pas avant ! Tu conduis tout tes nakamas au suicide !

- Ce n'est pas ton problème ! Enfin...vu que tu es enchainé au mât, un petit peu. Tu n'avais qu'à pas être là.

Kall tourna les talons et Zoro tenta de se relever. Le choc de l'évanouissement provoqué le terrassé encore. Mais sa volonté était plus forte que tout. Il lutta un moment pour se mettre debout.

Kall s'approcha de la rambarde. Ses nakamas autour de lui était aux aguets. Le bruit du waver leur parviens aux oreilles et ils virent sur leur droite, assez loin encore, le scooter des mers sur lequel étaient juché Nami et Luffy.

- Mais je rêve !

- Capitaine regardez !

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour regarder en face de lui.

Une forme ronde et claire se dessinait à l'horizon. Elle se rapprochait tout doucement du navire, comme portait par les flots.

Bientôt la forme ronde brilla. Sur le scooter, Nami la vit.

- Luffy ! Regarde !

Quand le jeune garçon tourna la tête, il put distinguer une perle bleue très claire qui brillait à la surface de l'eau.

- Oh ! une grosse perle !

- Je...crois pas que se soit ça Luffy…

La perle en question faisait la taille du Thousand Sunny. Elle flottait au grès des vagues, et se rapprochait dangereusement du côté tribord du navire de Kall.

- Luffy ! Luffy c'est l'œuf ! Je suis sûre que c'est l'œuf de Höruuck !

La jeune femme détourna son regarda de l'œuf et vit le navire de Kall qui avait changeait de direction pour se diriger lui aussi vers l'œuf.

- Aïe on a un sacré problème !

- Accélère Nami !

- On est à fond !

Kall, son équipage et Zoro avaient compris qu'il s'agissait de l'œuf.

Le bretteur était enfin debout, et se déchainait sur ses chaines.

- Kall ! Arrête ce putain de navire !

Il tenta d'attraper ses katanas, posés par terre un peu plus loin, avec ses jambes. Peine perdu, c'était trop loin.

Mais alors qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement, Höruuck sortit violement des abysses, devant eux, avec fureur.

La vague qu'il créa à sa sortie était aussi grande qu'un Tsunami, se dirigea vers les navires, et les deux pirates sur le scooter des mers, en très mauvaise posture.


	15. Chapter 15

Bon ben finalement c'est pas le dernier! Il risque d'y avoir des fautes je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger! dsl!

* * *

**¤ Chapitre 14 ¤**

L'énorme vague percuta en premier le navire de Kall. Elle arriva de face, et le secoua donc très peu. Mais l'eau passa par-dessus les rambardes et certains pirates se retrouvèrent à la mer.

Kall eut juste le temps de s'abriter dans une cabine. Zoro prit la vague de plein fouet, toujours accroché contre le mât du navire.

Il toussa à plein poumons, à cause de l'eau de mer qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

La vague se dirigea ensuite sur le scooter des mers.

Nami, livide, serra les poings sur le guidon.

- Fonce Nami fonce !

- Luffy ! On va se manger un mur d'eau !

- C'est pour ça fonce !

Le Waver accéléra et gravit la vague devant lui. Mais elle était si grande, que le scooter finit par ses retourner.

Les mugiwaras, sur le Thousand Sunny, virent la scène.

- NAMI ! cria Sanji.

- Luffy ! lança Usopp.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus que la vague vint s'abattre contre le Thousand Sunny.

Le waver refit surface, avec une navigatrice à bout de force, tentant de remonter dessus, et tenant son capitaine, assommé, de son bras gauche.

- Luffy ! Luffy ! grogna t-elle en le giflant, réveille-toi !

Après quelques bonnes claques, Luffy ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il vit le visage fatigué et essoufflé de sa navigatrice.

- Nami ?

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

- Il faut arriver à l'œuf avant tout le monde !

- Eh attends deux minutes on a faillit se noyer...

- Pas le temps ! Nami, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu fasses en sorte que ce machin aille plus vite que le navire de Kall.

- ….je crois que j'ai une idée.

Les mugiwaras se relevèrent après la claque d'eau salée qu'ils venaient de se prendre.

Robin, Chopper et Brook s'étaient évanouit dans les bras puissant de Franky qui les avaient attrapé in extremis.

Sanji avait saisit Tïa dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse emporter. Nero lui, s'était abrité dans le box à Dragon.

Kall était retourné à l'avant de son navire, son arme à la main, et fixant d'un air dédaigneux le dragon de mers.

Les trois paires d'yeux de ce dernier fixaient le navire, avec un regard à vous glacer le sang.

- En avant !

Le navire accéléra l'allure en direction de l'œuf et de Höruuck.

Kall leva son harpon et visa le corps de l'animal.

« Allez, encore un peu plus près… »

Zoro, encore engourdi, regarda la scène, en se débattant avec ses chaines.

Il sentit un très léger courant d'air et tourna la tête sur sa droite.

Il vit Luffy et Nami sur le waver, qui contournait le navire et le dragon, rapidement et très discrètement.

La jeune rouquine avait son « bateau magique » comme il aimait l'appeler, à bout de bras, et se servait d'un courant d'air pour être propulsé silencieusement et en vitesse vers l'œuf.

Zoro serra les dents, espérant que personne ne les voit.

Höruuck était immobile et impressionnant devant Kall et son équipage. L'animal laissait échapper un grondement sourd perpétuel.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, et plus les nakamas de Kall commençait à s'effrayer, se rendant compte qu'ils ne vaincraient jamais un tel monstre.

Le waver finit de dépasser le Dragon des mers et se rapprocha de l'œuf.

- Approche-toi le plus possible, que je puisse grimper sur cette perle géante !

- Ok capitaine...

La navigatrice tourna furtivement les yeux pour surveiller le Dragon.

Son sang se glaça quand elle vit que la paire d'yeux cachée derrière les cornes venait de les fixer intensément.

- Luffy…

- Allez approche toi !

Elle s'aperçut avec surprise, que si l'animal les fixait dangereusement, il n'eu aucune réaction quand ils furent juste à côté de l'œuf.

Nami continua de la regarder alors que Luffy s'agiter derrière elle.

- C'est haut quand même ! tu ne trouves pas ?

- …

- Nami ?

- Oui quoi ?

- C'est haut tu trouves pas ?

- Oui oui...pas autant que le Dragon…

- Bon je grimpe dessus et tu restes aux alentours ! Mais tu fais gaffe ok ?

- Oui Luffy, allez grimpe !

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille sauta sur l'œuf doré et s'accroupi. Il avait l'impression de tanguer.

Il regarda devant lui, surveillant les moindres gestes du Dragon. Il ne voyait plus le navire de Kall.

Ce dernier était à l'avant de son navire, plus déterminé que jamais à « assommer » le dragon et en faire son captif.

Zoro retrouvait peu à peu sa force, mais la chaine contre laquelle il se débattait depuis un moment lui avait bien entaillé les poignets.

- Kall ! arrête !

Höruuck regardait le navire d'un air dédaigneux...et fatigué.

Du Thousand Sunny, Chopper pouvait voir son mal être. Et s'en inquiéta.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le Dragon !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Luffy est là bas ! dit Brook.

- Il s'occupe de l'œuf ! pas du dragon ! lança le petit renne au nez bleu.

- Moi j'aurais plutôt peur pour Kall et son navire, fit Usopp.

Sanji tourna la tête en direction de Tïa, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne la vit nulle part.

- Tïa ? Où est Tïa ?

Tout le monde regarda partout sur le navire. Franky entendit assez vite un bruit familier. Il se dirigea vers le côté tribord du navire.

Il vit le second waver du navire s'élancer sur les vagues, avec Tïa et Nero dessus.

- Eh ! la gamine est là !

- TÏA ! cria Sanji.

Ne supportant plus d'être passive devant ce qui se passe, la jeune fille avait sauté sur le waver pour faire quelque chose. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas encore.

- TÏA ! TÏA REVIENS ! s'époumona le cuistot

La jeune fille filait à fond en direction du navire de Kall.

Ce dernier était à l'avant du navire, criant ses instructions.

Le navire de rapprocher de plus en plus vite du Dragon. Et plus il s'approchait, plus les pirates reculaient, se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il allait faire.

L'animal allait ouvrir la bouche et les engloutir en un seul coup.

Imaginant la scène, Tïa accéléra le waver et le poussa au maximum pour essayer de rattraper le navire de Kall.

Il n'était maintenant plus très loin de Höruuck. Zoro regarda la catastrophe arriver sans réagir.

Mais quand il regarda autour de lui, il aperçut Tïa au milieu des vagues, toute seule.

« Tïa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la ! »

Il tourna la tête à nouveau vers le dragon qui avait, subitement, perdu son air féroce.

Il sentit qu'il y avait un problème.

La tête de l'animal oscilla et il clignait des yeux.

- Kall arrête ! Mais arrêtez-le bande d'idiot !

Les pirates tout autour n'osèrent pas bouger.

Luffy, du haut de son œuf, vit le Dragon de plus en plus mal, et devina la situation.

- KAAALL ! ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE !

Son navire arrivait à grande vitesse vers le Dragon.

Kall leva son harpon en direction de ce dernier.

- ENFIN ! ENFIN TU VAS ETRE A MOI !

Il enclencha la manette et le coup parti.

Un grand fil de fer entortillé fini d'une grande pince à trois crochets fut projeté dans les airs. Et un étrange courant bleu parti de la main du pirate jusqu'à la pince.

La pince percuta la tête de l'animal et resta accroché, et le courant le pénétra.

L'animal eut comme un léger sursaut et écarquilla les yeux.

Et la seconde après, ses paupières se refermèrent et il tomba en avant.

Voyant la scène, Kall cria :

- Virez de bord ! A Bâbord toute !

- TÏAAAAAAAAAAA ! cria Zoro en réussissant à briser ses chaines.

Dans un fracas immense, la tête de l'animal percuta le côté tribord du navire et tomba à l'eau, trop près de la petite blonde qui fonçait sur le navire.


	16. Chapter 16

**¤ Chapitre 15 ¤**

Zoro vit avec effrois la jeune fille disparaitre derrière le Dragon Argenté.

Ses chaines tombèrent à terre et il couru maladroitement vers la rambarde.

Le dragon flottait sur l'eau et il ne vit ni Tïa, ni Nero, ni le waver.

Il serra les dents et les poings de fureur.

Il entendit Kall marchait dans sa direction. En tournant la tête, il vit son sourire radieux.

- Je l'ai eu !

De rage, le bretteur saisit violement Kall par le col, et malgré qu'il soit beaucoup plus grand et large que lui, il le leva au dessus du plancher avec un air terrifiant.

- Tu viens de faire l'erreur de ta vie, grogna t-il avec des yeux enflammés.

Il jeta le capitaine à terre avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser son fruit du démon contre lui, et dégaina ses katanas.

Les pirates tous autours se rassemblèrent.

- Non ! que vas-tu faire ? inconscient !

- Je vais vous taillader tous en morceaux, ou je réserve ce sort au bateau et vous laisse dans les vagues.

L'escrimeur fit un pas en direction du capitaine et la voix du jeune garçon au chapeau de paille l'arrêta.

- ZORO ! JE T'ORDONNE DE QUITTER CE NAVIRE !

Le bretteur se fixa pendant une longue minute, sans lancer un seul regard à son capitaine, toujours juché sur l'immense œuf doré.

Les poings serrés sur les manches de ses katanas, il les rengaina finalement d'un geste rapide et brutale et couru en direction de la rambarde.

Il sauta par-dessus et plongea à la mer, décider à nager jusqu'au Dragon pour trouver Tïa.

Du haut de son œuf, Luffy vit la scène.

- Nami, reste près de l'œuf !

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le jeune garçon sauta sur le corps à moitié immergé de Höruuck.

Sur son navire, Kall se redressa, et regarda les mugiwaras réagir et se dresser petit à petit face à lui.

Le Thousand Sunny était bientôt tout près du Dragon.

Une fois près de l'énorme tête du reptile, Zoro grimpa dessus et le traversa jusqu'à l'autre côté.

Son cœur fit un bond quand il entendit les aboiements de Nero.

Il accéléra et vit finalement le Waver avec le chien dessus.

- Nero !

Le chien redressa la tête et sauta à l'eau pour rejoindre le bretteur.

Le bretteur le saisit nonchalamment par la peau du coup pour le faire grimper sur le Dragon.

- Où est Tïa ? Tïa ?

Il regarda autour de lui avec une extrême inquiétude.

Il crut apercevoir une ombre un peut plus loin sur sa droite. Il s'y précipita et vit Tïa agrippé solidement à une écaille du dragon.

- Tïa !

Le jeune garçon s'approcha d'elle et l'agrippa par les épaules.

- Viens par la.

Il sortit la jeune fille de l'eau, qui pipa mot, et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tïa ? Tïa ça va ?, s'inquiéta t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, en passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- …je voulais te sauver…

Le bretteur la serra contre lui encore un peu plus fort en souriant.

- Idiote…

Nero était assis à côté d'eux, puis reniflant une odeur familière, il se retourna en aboyant.

Luffy arrivait en courant vers ses nakamas.

- Ah ! Nero ?

Zoro tourna la tête et vit son capitaine.

- Ah Zoro t'es la aussi ! Enfin tu t'es décidé à quitter Kall.

- J'étais pas heureux d'y être crétin !

- Oh Tïa t'es là aussi ?

- Il m'écoute pas…, râla le bretteur.

Luffy courut de l'autre côté du corps de l'animal pour faire face au navire de Kall.

- Kall ! maintenant ça suffit ! Passe ton chemin, je n'admettrais pas que tu touches à ce Dragon à nouveau, ni à cet œuf !

Kall se rapprocha de la rambarde, et après quelques secondes de silence, proclama au jeune garçon au chapeau de paille d'une voix sinistre.

- Je te le dis une dernière fois Luffy, écarte toi de mon rêve, ou tu ne réaliseras jamais le tiens.

Les pirates de Kall se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Toutes les armes furent mise à l'avant du navire.

La moitié dirigeait vers Luffy et le Dragon, l'autre moitié vers l'œuf et Nami.

- Alors, Monkey D. Luffy. Qui vas-tu sauver ? Tu vas devoir faire un choix.

Toutes les armes furent chargées, et Luffy serra les poings.

- Fais ton choix !

Les tirs furent lancés. Une centaine de boulet de canon se dirigeaient à la fois vers le dragon et à la fois vers l'œuf.

Luffy prit une grande inspiration et étira son corps le plus possible.

Il réussit à parer les coups en direction du dragon.

Un éclair déchira le ciel et les boulets qui partaient en direction de l'œuf explosèrent.

Zoro venait de lancer de justesse une attaque.

- Aaaah ! merci Zoro ! Je savais pas comment j'allais faire !

Le bretteur sourit sadiquement et acquiesça.

Derrière eux, Tïa et Nero les observaient.

Fou de colère, Kall frappa rageusement sur la rambarde.

- Vous commencez sévèrement à me les briser les mugiwaras !

Il leva son harpon en direction de Luffy.

- Maintenant foutez le camp où vous allez y passer.

Zoro se mit en position de défense, prêt à riposter.

Mais sous ses pieds, le dragon se mit à bouger.

Il releva brusquement la tête et les mugiwaras basculèrent dans la mer.

- Luffy ! Les gars ! cria Nami.

Höruuck s'était finalement réveillé, et crier de rage.

- Saleté ! tu bouges encore !

Il leva le harpon en direction de la tête du Dragon, qui avait les yeux fous et gronder aussi fort que le tonnerre.

Le pouvoir du fruit du démon de Kall pénétra le harpon qui s'électrifia.

- Patron ! patron on devrait filer ! paniqua un des pirates.

- Silence !

Il fixa une dernière fois l'animal lâcha :

- C'EST L'HEURE DE LA VICTOIRE !

A la même fraction de seconde, Höruuck avait ouvert grand la bouche et fondu violement sur le navire, l'engloutissant comme un vulgaire grain de raison. La seconde d'après, l'animal avait finit sous les eaux.

Dans les flots, les mugiwaras étaient malmenés par les immenses vagues qui s'étaient formé.

Tïa eut le temps de saisir Nero dans ses bras avant que la première la fit valdinguer.

Zoro plongea repêcher Luffy et quand il remonta à la surface, une autre vague le replonger en profondeur.

Il remonta à la surface et saisit au même moment Tïa et Nero avant que d'autres vagues ne les malmènent.

Nami arriva en catastrophe avec le waver.

- Les gars je suis là !

Elle s'arrêta près de ses nakamas qui grimpèrent sur le scooter des mers.

Tïa regarda tout autour d'elle.

- Elle…elle les a avalés ?

- Oui, répondit Zoro. C'est fini.

- Mais pourquoi le dragon ne remonte pas ? fit Nami.

Luffy regarda lui aussi autour de lui. Il ne se faisait pas d'idées. Il devina que l'animal ne remonterait pas.

Il tourna la tête et vit le Thousand Sunny qui arrivait à côté du scooter des mers.

- On devrait remonter sur le navire, on a plus rien à faire ici.

Tïa tourna la tête vers l'énorme œuf doré avec un air inquiet.

« Et l'œuf ? »

Soudain, un grondement sombre et profond se fit entendre.

Les mugiwaras sur le scooter se retournèrent et ceux sur le navire se précipitèrent sur la rambarde.

Höruuck sortit la tête de l'eau, près de son œuf.

Elle avait l'air de souffrir, et frottait délicatement sa tête contre son œuf doré.

Tïa en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Luffy ! pleurnicha Chopper, elle n'ait pas bien du tout !

Les pirates observèrent l'animal pendant de longues minutes.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, ses grandes narines reniflant l'odeur de sa progéniture.

Après un long moment, ses trois paires d'yeux se ré-ouvrèrent et fixèrent les mugiwaras.

Brook et Usopp en eurent des frissons terribles.

Elle se dirigea vers eux et s'immobilisa. Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soit à la hauteur du navire.

Il fut effrayant pour les pirates de voir ses yeux, une quinzaine de fois plus grands que le Thousand Sunny, si près d'eux.

Elle se mit à gronder, et ferma ses yeux à moitié.

- Chopper, tu peux traduire s'il te plait, dit Luffy d'une voix calme.

Le petit renne au nez bleu, les yeux remplis de larmes, sauta sur la rambarde et traduit à ses nakamas :

- « Je vous remercie, mon heure est venu, depuis longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas partir avant d'être assuré qu'il n'arrive rien à ma seule descendance. Sans vous, sans votre aide, ma race se serait éteinte. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je nage dans ses profondeurs. Aucun pirates n'avaient jamais réagit comme vous. Je n'ai rien pour remercier »

- Nami, approche-toi avec le waver ! fit Luffy.

La navigatrice s'exécuta et s'approcha assez près pour que le jeune garçon puisse poser sa main sur une des immenses écailles gelées du dragon argenté.

- On a rien fait, on a vraiment rien fait, fit Luffy.

- « Vous avez pris partit de me défendre, je ne connaissais pas cette sympathie des humains. Plus rien ne vous dérangera jusqu'à la sorti de cette mer. Mais dépêchez vous, le temps tourne vite. Je suis fatiguée, je dois m'en aller, je... »

Chopper n'arrivait plus à traduire tellement il pleurait. Il entendait mieux que tous ses nakamas la respiration difficile et les battements de cœur de plus en plus faible et lent du Höruuck.

Au bout d'une longue minute, elle ferma les yeux. Luffy la sentit sombrer dans l'eau.

Nami fit reculer le waver pour ne pas sombrer avec elle.

Les mugiwaras la regardèrent sombrer, doucement, tout doucement, sous les flots, puis disparaitre dans le fond des abîmes…


	17. Chapter 17

Pour vous lecteurs, j'ai laissé un petit mot à votre attention à la fin de la fic.

Lisez le s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vos avis.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**¤ Chapitre 16 ¤**

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook et Tïa avaient les larmes aux yeux. Les autres restaient silencieux.

La petite blonde, dans les bras du bretteur, tourna la tête vers l'œuf doré, maintenant orphelin. Elle sortit des bras de l'escrimeur et se redressa.

- Tïa que fais-tu ?

La jeune fille sauta à l'eau et nagea en direction de l'œuf.

- Mais Tïa qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! lança Zoro en retenant Nero qui voulait la suivre.

Elle nagea vers s'agrippa à la coquille de l'œuf.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas tout seul ! »

- Tïa revient !

- Enfin Zoro c'est pas un chien arrête ! fit Luffy, tu veux pas siffler aussi ?

- Ferme la Luffy !

- Il se passe un truc bizarre avec l'œuf ! lança Chopper.

En effet, Tïa sentit l'œuf fondre tout doucement et s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

- Non ! qu'est-ce qui se passe !

La coquille dorée était en train de se dissoudre dans l'eau et de disparaitre.

Tïa recula d'un mètre, et vit tristement l'œuf disparaître de sa vue.

Une fois la couleur dorée complètement dissoute dans la mer, Tïa regarda autour d'elle.

« Mais il s'est passé quoi là ? »

Elle chercha un moment dans les flots et releva la tête vers ses nakamas qui ne comprenaient pas sa réaction. Sauf peut être Chopper et Zoro.

Elle fixa ce dernier. Il lu une grande tristesse dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'en tant que future maman, elle n'avait pas aimé le fait que cet œuf reste orphelin.

La jeune fille allait se résoudre à revenir vers lui quand elle sentit quelque chose sous ses pieds.

« C'est quoi ? Je peux pas avoir pied là ! »

Elle sentit quelque chose remonter à la surface, et ses nakamas sortir de l'eau.

Ils virent avec effarement un gros lézard sortir la tête de l'eau, avec Tïa sur le haut du crâne.

- C'est….c'est un bébé dragon ? demanda Usopp.

- Oui, l'œuf était en fait en train d'éclore ! s'exclama Chopper.

Le petit Dragon regarda le Thousand Sunny et s'approcha de lui. Chopper sursauta.

- Mince ! Il a appelé le bateau « maman » !

Le petit Dragon bouscula le scooter des mers où Nami, Zoro, Nero et Luffy étaient juchés.

- Eh fais gaffe on est la nous ! scanda Luffy.

Il vint toucher le Thousand Sunny du bout du nez en répétant le mot « maman ».

- Ah galère ! Il croit vraiment que le navire c'est ça maman ! fit Chopper.

- Eh minus va voir ailleurs mon navire ce n'est pas une nounou ! lança Franky.

Tïa essaya de se glisser devant l'un de ses yeux gauche du petit dragon pour qu'il puisse la voir, car il n'avait sans doute pas sentit qu'elle était sur sa tête.

Elle y arriva enfin, et l'animal cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour mieux la voir.

Chopper sursauta à nouveau.

- Elle vient d'appeler Tïa « maman » !

- Ouais en fait il prend tout le monde pour sa mère !

- Franky-San ! fit Brook, arrête d'être aussi méchant!

Tïa tapota affectueusement le bout du nez du petit dragon qui ferma les yeux. La jeune fille se redressa et grimpa sur la rambarde du navire.

Le petit dragon la regarda faire, captivé.

Nami, Nero, Zoro et Luffy en profitèrent pour ranger le waver et remonter sur le navire.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le petit Dragon adopte le navire. Il en fit plusieurs fois le tour et ne s'en décolla plus.

- Capitaine, on va voir un problème ! dit Sanji.

- Ah non moi je ne trouve pas ! On s'est fait un nouveau nakama !

- Voyons Luffy on peut pas voyager avec ça ! lança Nami, Cet animal est fait pour rester ici !

- Notre navigatrice a raison, capitaine. Il va vite grandir, les autres mers seront trop étroites pour lui, il s'étoufferait.

- Oui, robin a raison, confirma Chopper.

Tïa avait presque les larmes aux yeux de voir cette pauvre petite bête qui semblait chercher de l'affection.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, si c'est le seul dragon, il ne pourra pas se reproduire, la lignée des Höruuck s'éteindra à sa mort…

- Non, fit Chopper, c'est le genre d'animaux qui n'ont pas besoin de partenaire pour se reproduire.

- En fait leur descendance est une sorte de clone, ajouta l'archéologue. Toute la lignée de Höruuck était donc faite de femelle.

Dragon, le grand cheval bai, sortit finalement de son box pour aller voir sa maitresse. Il resta figé un instant quand il vit le grand lézard le fixer comme Luffy fixerait un steak.

Le navire se remit finalement en route, en direction de la sortie de la DEATH ZONE. Et bien sûr, le petit dragon argenté voulu les suivre.

- Bon Luffy t'es prêt je sors le coup de Burst, il faut le semer le gamin !

- Surement pas ! scanda Tïa, on va pas l'abandonner.

- Eh mon navire c'est pas une nounou !

- T'as pas bientôt fini de faire l'égoïste ! ragea la jeune fille en balança rageusement un seau qui trainé par terre sur la tête du cyborg.

L'équipage resta bouche bée face à la monté de violence de la part de la petite blonde, surtout Zoro.

- Eh, dis donc petite tu ne vas pas…

- Quoi ? je vais pas quoi ? grogna telle en frappant sauvagement dans la main du cyborg qui voulait l'attraper par le bras. Tu t'es pris pour qui la ?

Zoro et Sanji réagirent les premiers.

Le bretteur saisit Tïa, et collant sa bouche à son oreille, il lui ordonna de se calmer.

Le cuistot était face au cyborg.

- Zen Franky, on va pas s'emballer.

Le cyborg recula, sans dire un mot. L'épéiste obligea la petite blonde à le suivre jusque dans la chambre.

Sanji dû sortir des excuses bidons pour expliquer le comportement de la jeune fille.

Zoro fit entrer Tïa dans la chambre et referma derrière lui.

- Mais enfin ça va pas ? pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Mais tu as vu ce qu'il dit ? Il commence à me faire chier avec son bateau !

- C'est un peu notre moyen de transport…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- C'est chopper.

Zoro ouvrit et le petit renne au nez bleu rentra.

- Ben tiens, ça tombe bien un docteur ! ma moitié à l'air malade…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Zoro. C'est les hormones.

- Je m'énerve parce que je suis enceinte ?

- En gros oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais bon ne va pas nous en coller une à chaque monter de colère !

- Hum...d'accord …

Le petit renne, rassuré, repartit.

Zoro ferma la porte et alla s'assoir sur le lit.

- T'allais vraiment te battre avec Franky ? Il est balaise quand même…

- Pardon ? je le casse en deux si j'ai envi ! et toi aussi !

Après une seconde de silence, le bretteur explosa de rire. Contrariée, Tïa se jeta sur lui.

Mais le bretteur prit vite le dessus.

- Désolé ma petite, mais va falloir progresser un peu pour me vaincre !

Tïa lui envoya un regard assassin jusqu'à ce qu'un cri étrange attire leur attention.

Ils rejoignirent les autres pirates à l'arrière du navire.

- C'est quoi le sou….cis.

Avant de finir sa phrase, Tïa aperçut un roi des mers, la tête or de l'eau, qui fixait le Thousand Sunny.

- C'est….c'est quoi ce truc ? pleurnicha Usopp les genoux tremblants.

L'odeur du cadavre s'était vite diffusée à travers l'océan, attirant les grands charognards.

- Allez, retourne sous l'eau, retourne sous l'eau…, implora la navigatrice.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il nous avalerait bien comme apéritif, enchaine Zoro.

- Marimo ta gueule !

Après un instant d'hésitation, le roi des mers s'approcha du navire.

- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! crièrent les mugiwaras.

- Bon Sanji si je l'atomise tu nous le fait à diner ?

- Si tu veux !

Tïa tourna la tête et vit le petit dragon argenté faire le tour du bateau, avec un air intéressé.

A la vue du petit Dragon, le roi des mers, pourtant plus gros que lui, stoppa net.

Ce qui suivit fut si rapide que les mugiwaras en restèrent bouche bée.

Le dragon argenté disparu sous les flots pour réapparaitre quelques secondes après, s'entortillant autour du roi des mers et lui avalant la tête.

Son petit air de bébé avait très vite disparut, il avait l'air maintenant terrifiant.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes rassuré de savoir que ce petit bonhomme sait se nourrir tout seul...peut on foutre le camp d'ici ? fit le cuistot.

- O-oui...c'est parti, tremblota encore Nami.

- Nan attendez je veux voir ! couina le capitaine.

- Nan Luffy ça suffit comme ça ! scanda le sniper.

Les mugiwaras se dépêchèrent de se mettre à leur poste et le navire repartit.

Tïa resta à l'arrière du navire pour voir le petit dragon argenté qui les observait partir, d'un air finalement assez indifférent, pendant qu'il avaler son repas surprise.

Il fallut trois jours aux mugiwaras pour sortir de la Death Zone, d'après les indications de Nami.

Et pendant ces trois jours, Tïa n'avait de cesse de réfléchir à quand et comment elle allait annoncer la nouvelle de sa grossesse à ses nakamas.

Et le bretteur n'avait de cesses de lui répondre toutes les nuits qu'elle pouvait bien leur dire quand elle voulait et de la manière qu'elle voulait, ils seraient heureux de l'apprendre. Sanji était au courant, donc le pire était passé…

La nuit qui suivit leur sortit de la Death Zone, la jeune fille ne réussit pas à dormir. D'abord parce qu'elle réfléchissait trop, ensuite parce qu'un terrible mal de tête et forte nausée ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, elle réveilla Zoro en catastrophe

- Bon j'en ai marre ! On va leur dire maintenant !

- Qu-quoi ? pardon ? maintenant ? Mais c'est qu'elle heure ?

- Euh le soleil vient de se lever.

- Tout le monde dort Tïa… attends le petit déjeuner…

- Ah, ouais... d'accord….C'est dans combien de temps ?

- …

Le bretteur, en refermant ses yeux, la pris dans ses bras assez fort pour qu'elle ne gesticule plus.

- Ce n'est pas de suite, t'as le temps de continuer à dormir un peu…

Face à la motivation de son partenaire, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se calmer et tenter de s'endormir.

La tête contre le torse sévèrement musclé et brulant de l'épéiste, elle se concentra sur les battements de son cœur, et finit par s'endormir profondément, prise par la fatigue.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la première chose que sentit la jeune fille c'est la froideur des draps autour d'elle.

Elle se redressa subitement et sortit du lit en nuisette.

« Quel idiot ! Pourquoi il ne m'a pas réveillé ! »

En colère, elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre, et même trop précipitamment.

Elle trébucha et faillit finir par terre. Des bras à l'affut la rattrapèrent.

- Alors ma petite reine, il ne faut pas se presser comme ça.

Elle leva les yeux et vit le doux visage du cuistot.

- Ah Sanji ! Je cherche Zoro, je voudrais parler à l'équipage et...

- Oui je sais, marimo m'a tout dis, mais il voulait te laisser dormir. Apparemment tu as très mal dormit cette nuit. Va t'habiller avant de venir à la salle à manger non ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'exécuta.

Zoro l'attendait à l'entré de la salle à manger et ils y entrèrent tout les deux. Le brouhaha habituel réconforta la jeune fille.

Sanji servait le déjeuner et les deux tourtereaux s'installèrent.

Tout le monde parlait à tout le monde, et Tïa ne savait absolument pas comment commencer.

Zoro, sans la moindre délicatesse, coupa la discussion de tout le monde de sa voix grave et imposante.

- Dis donc, Luffy, on aimerait te parler d'un truc avec Tïa.

Tout le monde stoppa net la discussion, soudain très curieux.

- Ouais allez – y ce passe quoi ? fit Luffy d'un air innocent.

Zoro tourna le regard en direction de la jeune fille.

- Euh, euh eh bien... je...

La pauvre fille était maintenant toute rouge. Chopper souriait déjà jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je, eh bien voilà j'ai appris tout récemment que… j'étais enceinte.

Une longue seconde de silence s'en suivit puis tous crièrent en chœur :

- TU QUOI ?

Le premier reflexe qu'ait eu la jeune fille fut de se mettre ses bras devant la tête pour se protéger.

Zoro rigola et la pris dans ses bras.

- C'est génial depuis quand ? fit Usopp.

- Félicitation Tïa-San ! lança Brook, euh et à toi aussi Zoro-San.

- Je pourrais lui construire un berceau ? enchaine Franky.

- Je pourrais jouer avec lui ? demanda Luffy.

- Vous vous sentez près ? vous n'êtes pas un peu jeunes ? questionna Nami.

- Les deux jeunes futurs parents eurent du mal à répondre à tout le monde à la fois.

Chopper tournait autour d'eux, et Robin, après avoir féliciter la jeune maman, observa Sanji. Ce dernier posait un tendre sourire pour la jeune blonde.

- Pas trop dur à l'accepter, Cook-san ?

- Très, je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de tordre le cou à l'autre crétin !, rigola t-il nerveusement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'espère qu'elle est heureuse de la situation, c'est tout, et qu'elle ne nous le cache pas.

- J'en suis sûre, répondit l'archéologue en posant son regard sur ses nakamas.

Le jeune cuistot se leva pour embrasser la future maman.

- Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te féliciter.

Touchée, la jeune fille l'embrassa sur la joue. Le jeune coq s'adressa ensuite au bretteur.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et dit d'une voix sarcastique.

- Toi, la prochaine fois….tu te retiens !

Le bretteur lui ria au nez, apprécia que son nakama le prenne finalement aussi.

Et la minute qui suivit, les bouteilles de champagnes furent ouvertes. Seule Tïa n'eut pas droit à une goutte d'alcool, mais tout le monde bu pour elle.

Et c'est dans un éclat de joie que les mugiwaras et le Thousand Sunny poursuivirent leur escapade sur GrandLine….

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**Alors cher lecteur, quelque un d'entre vous m'on demandait si je voulais faire une suite. Alors je pensais finir sur celle-ci, mas je vais finalement changer d'avis. Ceux qui voudrait une suite, poster un commentaire, que je sache si ça fera plaisir à beaucoup de gens .**

**Je vais finir ma fic sur Wolf's Rain et je verrais bien vos commentaires. J'ai déjà une petite idée pour une éventuelle suite...**

**Alors laissez moi vos avis!**

**Byy =)  
**


End file.
